When Calls the Heart, Elizabeth and Mountie Nathan, The Newcomer
by Annette Zoaps
Summary: Elizabeth Thornton reluctantly meets Hope Valley newcomer, Mountie Nathan Grant, and is unimpressed right from the start. Will her feelings change when she learns he's keeping a secret?
1. Chapter 1

.

Hallmark Channel's "When Calls the Heart" television series is based on the novels by Janette Oke. I'd like to thank Hallmark for being a light in the world with its quality programming!

.

Please keep in mind that this story was written during the show's 2019 hiatus, before viewers had a chance to meet Mountie Nathan Grant. "When Calls the Heart" has since resumed, and it is now establishing Nathan's official history. Even so, I hope you enjoy my version as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for reading!

.

**The Hallmark Channel's 'When Calls the Heart'**

**_Elizabeth Thornton and Mountie Nathan Grant_**

By Annette Zoaps

.

**'****The Newcomer'**

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth rounded the corner and almost stopped.

_There he is._

His jacket of blazing red was impossible to miss, and it took everything within her to steady her course, put her head down and keep walking.

She snuggled her son close to her chin, but the little one would have none of it. One saving grace, Jack Junior's animated expressions gave her a good excuse to walk past the Mountie and pretend she was so preoccupied she didn't see him.

But the baby had no reason to pretend.

"Ah! Ah!" he called, holding out his hand toward the tall man surveying the Hope Valley business district from the wood-plank sidewalk.

"Good day, ma'am," said Mountie Nathan Grant, nodding his head and touching the brim of his hat.

"Good day, constable," she replied. Her gaze never reached his eyes, stopping at the top button of his jacket and rising no farther.

"Ahhhh!"

_When did little Jack become such a persistent fellow?_

She set her mouth in a grim line and made a slow detour toward the walkway, but stayed in the street.

"Do you want to say hello to the nice man?" she asked her son, still not looking at the constable, whom she'd officially met the day before. She hadn't looked him in the eye then, either.

"Nathan Grant," he prompted, as though she'd forgotten. "Always a pleasure, Mrs. Thornton."

"I remember." She sighed. "And this is my son, of course. Jack Thornton Jr."

She guided the child's outstretched hand to wave at the officer.

"A pleasure to meet you, young man." Nathan tipped his hat, and the child giggled, reaching out even farther in the direction of the cap. "I think he wants it. May I?"

She had no idea what he was asking permission to do, but she nodded, secretly hoping that whatever he did, Jack wouldn't like it so she might have a good reason for avoiding him in the future.

Off came the hat, and before she knew it, Nathan was holding it carefully over the child's head. He lowered the brim and then raised it quickly with a cheery, "Peek-a-boo!"

Jack loved it, laughing with all the strength a five-month-old could muster. After a few repetitions, Elizabeth couldn't help but join in the laughter.

Over and over, as though each peek-a-boo was the first, Jack responded with glee, never tiring of the game.

"Best part of my day," Nathan confessed with a broad smile.

Elizabeth's gaze finally rose above Nathan's neck, taking in the face of the man who found joy in her son.

"You seem at ease with children," she said.

An expression passed over his face, but it left as quickly as it had appeared.

"I have a niece."

His eyes clearly signaled something more, and she waited for him to continue, but he just smiled awkwardly.

"Mrs. Thornton! Mrs. Thornton!" Opal came barreling out the mercantile door and ran right into Mountie Grant's midsection, as though he was an errant porch post that had suddenly jumped in her way.

He caught her arm to keep her on her feet, grimacing at the impact.

Elizabeth noted with annoyance that he didn't seem particularly keen to meet the little girl who was arguably the favorite of her class.

_Not very uncle-like,_ she thought.

"Are you our new Mountie?" In awe, Opal leaned back — _way_ back — to take in the constable's impressive height.

"Yes, miss. I am." He placed his hat on his head and stood slightly off-kilter.

_He doesn't have a very officer-like bearing, either._

"Excuse me, ma'am, miss. I have an appointment." He dipped his head and abruptly walked away.

"Opal, are you all right? You seem excited."

"I wanted to tell you we have a new Mountie — but you already know." Her eyes followed the man in the official red coat. "He's very handsome. Will you marry _him_ now?"

"Opal! What are you thinking?"

"But he's a Mountie."

"Darling Opal. I will not be marrying anyone." _And certainly not him_, she finished to herself.

"Ever?" Opal's eyes pleaded.

"It's never wise to say 'never.' But I can assure you that the only man in my life is little Jack. Now, where are you off to?"

"The girls are playing jump-rope behind the livery," Opal said.

"Don't be late, then. Enjoy yourself," Elizabeth said with a smile, as the child ran off to play with her friends. Alone with her son, she said, "Are you ready to meet Rosemary for lunch, sweetheart?"

Jack Jr. grinned at the mention of Rosemary's name, as his mother made her way to Lee Coulter's office and entered.

"There's my little man!" Rosemary greeted, stealing young Jack from his mother's arms.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at being dismissed.

"And his dear mother, of course," Rosemary finally added, kissing the child's cheek.

"Lovely to see you, too, Rosemary. Are you ready to go to the café for lunch? I was thinking we might ask Faith to come with us, if she's not busy."

"I'm afraid she had to go to the sawmill and check about an accident with one of Lee's men. Lee said it wasn't serious, so she may be back in the clinic by now."

Elizabeth noticed that Rosemary made no move to relinquish her son or to pick up the phone and call the infirmary.

"Shall I pop in and check?"

"Would you, please? Young Mr. Thornton and I need a moment to get reacquainted."

"You know little Jack hasn't forgotten you."

"Because I'm unforgettable. Isn't — that — right!" She bounced him to the cadence of the last three words, eliciting a giggle in response.

"I'll just be a moment. Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Right as rain!"

As Elizabeth closed the office door behind her, she thought she heard Rosemary telling her son that she loved him bunches and bunches — even more than she'd once loved his father.

She smiled at the thought of her one-time rival becoming one of her closest friends.

When she entered the clinic, she heard voices from behind a screen set up to guard the privacy of patients who were being examined.

"A little girl did this?" asked Dr. Carson Shepherd.

"She ran into me by accident. How bad is it?"

Elizabeth immediately recognized the voice of the new constable.

"Hello?" she called out to announce her presence. "It's Elizabeth. Is Faith here?"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, she's at the sawmill," the doctor said from behind the screen. "But don't go yet."

"All right."

"Would you hand me that tray of instruments on the side table, please? Don't touch them, just lift the tray by its sides and pass it around the screen."

"Of course."

She did as he asked, and waited in case there were further instructions. Though sorely tempted, she forced herself not to peek around the barrier. But she _had_ looked at the items on the tray and saw that it contained everything needed to suture a wound.

"Your stitches have pulled open," Carson conferred with his patient. "Not all of them, but enough that I need to close it up again. How long ago did you say the original injury happened?"

The Mountie sighed. "It's only been four days. Right before I came to Hope Valley."

"It doesn't appear to be infected, so that's good."

Nathan gasped suddenly, and Elizabeth shuddered. She'd witnessed how aggressively the doctor cleaned the injuries that came before him.

"Are you _sure_ this damage was caused by a child?" Carson asked again.

"I could have defended myself against any of the hooligans in the saloon. I wasn't prepared for a run-in with a little girl."

There was a levity in his voice that made Elizabeth smile.

"The wound is shallow," Carson said. "I'll stitch it up again, but I need a hand here. Do you mind if Elizabeth steps in? I assure you, she's not squeamish."

"All right," the Mountie answered after a long pause.

"Elizabeth …" Carson began.

"I'll wash up and be right in," she said, springing to Carson's aid.

When she rounded the screen, she was astonished to see a bloodied undershirt lying on the examination table next to the patient, whose abdomen bore a laceration about four inches in length.

"Opal did this?" she asked.

"Please don't tell her," he said. "It was an accident. She had no idea I came to town, um, not feeling my best."

"I won't say a word. Opal's young enough to believe that Mounties can bear anything. _Almost anything_," she finished in a whisper.

His eyes held hers, and for the first time since meeting him she wondered if he was a firsthand witness to how she'd been widowed.

"Elizabeth." Carson extended the tray to her, as though repeating a request she'd ignored.

She took the tray and anticipated his next order.

"Take the gauze, place a strip on either side of the wound, and press the edges of the skin together while I suture them. Do you need a shot of brandy, constable?"

"I'm fine. Please be quick."

Witnessing three stitches skillfully sewn in and two more to go, Elizabeth marveled at the patient's composure. Only the pallor of his skin and a sheen of perspiration betrayed his distress.

"You're very brave," she soothed. "Little Miss Opal would be quite proud of our new Mountie."

"Just don't tell her she could get the better of me in a fight." He closed his eyes tightly as the last stitch was tied off.

"I'll never tell a soul," she assured with a smile.

Carson inspected his work. The surface bleeding had abated, so he gave the scar a final cleaning and applied several layers of gauze and medical tape.

Nathan gritted his teeth as the doctor finished. He relaxed after the ordeal and then frowned when he looked at his stained undershirt.

"I'll take it," Elizabeth offered.

"I couldn't ask you to wash my shirt."

"I won't. I'll take it to the laundry lady for you. I'm sure you contracted for her services after you unpacked."

"I tried, but she said she's unable to take on new clients."

"I'm sure I can change her mind. She does excellent work, and she may be the only person in town who can make your shirt as good as new. I consider her quite the Godsend — especially with Little Jack's diapers," she finished softly, then opened her eyes wide. "Little Jack! I left him with Rosemary! She'll have a conniption if he soils his diaper while I'm gone."

"Thank you for your help, Elizabeth," the doctor said. "Good timing, too, as I hear Lee's wagon pulling up. That can only mean the little accident turned out to be more serious than he thought."

Elizabeth peeked out the window. "You're right. I can't tell from here who Faith and Lee are bringing in, but it looks like they splinted the man's ankle."

"Thank you, doctor. I'll be leaving now," Nathan stood and carefully pulled his jacket over his bare shoulders. "May I go out by the back door?"

"Of course," Carson said. "Come in tomorrow. Don't forget your shirt here."

"I've got it." Elizabeth folded the undergarment around the stain and tucked it deeply into a cloth bag that held her son's extra diapers.

"Thank you," Nathan said to Elizabeth. "Promise you'll give it back if she turns you down."

"Trust me, she won't. And a word of advice? Please try to avoid any more rampaging children."

He smiled. "I'll do my best."

.

**See Chapter 2**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_ I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please consider posting a review. And also check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps"_


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Chapter 2**

"Elizabeth, where have you been!" Rosemary exclaimed, bouncing a slightly fussy little Jack. "You took so long that I simply had to call the café and have lunch sent over."

Rosemary gestured toward her half-eaten meal on a china plate, evidence that she hadn't waited for her dining companion to return.

"I am so sorry, Rosemary. With Faith at the sawmill, Carson needed a hand."

"Don't tell me that rolling bandages takes precedence over little Jack and me."

"Something like that," she hedged. "But now I'm very hungry. Thank you for ordering."

She took Jack from Rosemary's arms and sat down at a small table set with a tea service. His fussing continued in earnest. Recognizing that he was hungry, too, she began to nurse him, covering them both with a light shawl.

"Help yourself to the finger sandwiches and …" Rosemary looked out the window and stopped. "I swear, every time I see that man, my heart lurches into my throat."

"Lee?" Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and saw Nathan walking by. "Oh. Our new Mountie." She settled back into her chair and began eating with one hand, a skill she'd perfected since her son was born.

"I wish he could switch his jacket to any other color but red. I always imagine for a painful moment that Jack is back." Rosemary tore her eyes from the window and looked at Elizabeth. "Of course, it must be so much worse for you."

"It was," she admitted. "But we've spoken, and I'm beginning to see him for himself. He's just a man, who happens to be a Mountie."

"Well, I cannot comprehend how he dares to set foot in Hope Valley."

Elizabeth chuckled. "He was assigned to our town. How could he _not _set foot here?"

"I hear Bill's not comfortable with the new law enforcement presence."

"Bill's not comfortable with the new _telephone_," Elizabeth quipped.

"Touché. But I'm on Bill's side this time. Mounties only bring heartbreak."

"As I recall, you're the one who broke Jack's heart — not the other way around."

Rosemary laughed as though it had all been fun and games. "I came to Hope Valley hoping to renew what Jack and I had, but I soon discovered he wasn't the one for me." She gazed at her wedding rings. "God had other plans."

Elizabeth looked at her own rings. "I believe He does have a plan, though we may not understand it."

Rosemary continued peering out the window. "Our officer is a fairly young man, undoubtedly eager for excitement. I wonder why he accepted an assignment to our sleepy little town."

"Perhaps Hope Valley is God's plan for _him_."

Sighing, Rosemary dropped the edge of the curtain and joined her friend at the table. "I suppose you'll say I have to get to know him — and be nice to him." She scowled.

"Give him a chance, as you would any newcomer. You were one, yourself, not so long ago. And look what happened — we're like family now." Elizabeth brought the fed and relaxed baby to her shoulder and patted his back.

"Just call me 'Auntie Rosemary,'" her friend whispered, gently reaching for Jack's hand, which closed around hers as he drifted off to sleep.

.

She saw him again a few days later, standing on the wooden walkway in the center of town. But this time, Elizabeth didn't try to avoid the Mountie. Instead, she pushed Jack's carriage in his direction.

It wasn't until she was within whispering distance that she quietly asked, "Feeling well today, constable?"

"Yes, thank you. And you may call me 'Nathan.' It's amazing how a couple of extra days can put one on the road recovery," he added softly.

"And Carson's satisfied with your progress?"

"He is, and there have been no further encounters with small human beings." He grinned, and she thought he winked under the shadow of his hat's brim.

"You almost sound like Rosemary." She laughed. "She often refers to children as 'sticky' little things. Although, I haven't heard her say it since Jack was born."

His smile faded. "Speaking of children …" He turned his gaze to the east, where a small dust cloud was billowing behind an approaching stagecoach, still but a speck in the distance.

"Are we expecting children on the stage today?"

"Only one. My niece."

"She's coming for a visit?" Elizabeth enthused. "How delightful!"

"She's coming to stay," he said, but didn't elaborate.

Elizabeth stood with her mouth open in surprise, and waited with him as the stage drew nearer.

"Ma'am, you don't want to be in the street when the coach arrives."

"Oh, dear. You're right!"

But before she could react, Nathan grabbed the carriage by both sides and hoisted it to the sidewalk. Then, he clasped her arm and all but lifted her up the steep step — before she was quite ready.

"Don't hurt yourself," she said under her breath, clutching his arm as she regained her balance.

"I'm fine," he said convincingly. "But you might pull Jack's stroller farther from the road, so the noise of the galloping hooves doesn't frighten him."

"Thank you, constable." She did as he suggested.

"Please, call me …"

"No, sir," she interrupted. "I'm the teacher, and I will address you properly — as I expect my students to do."

"Of course, Mrs. Thornton." He joined her against the storefront and smiled. "Thank you for vouching for me with the laundress. She left my clean shirt with the bartender, along with a message that she will be able to accept me as a new client after all."

"Did she get the stain out?" Elizabeth spoke in a low voice.

"Every bit of it. I am forever in your debt."

She looked down the road, where the dust cloud was growing larger.

"So your niece is coming. I'd assumed she was a small child when you spoke of her. But she must be quite grown up if she's coming to live in Hope Valley."

"She's eight years old."

Elizabeth turned to him for an explanation, but the gathering townspeople prevented her curiosity from being satisfied.

He took in the crowd, too, and Elizabeth sensed his tension.

"There's always an interest in who or what the stage might be delivering," she explained. "Lately, there's been no shortage of interesting characters and contraptions finding their way to town."

"I understand the jailhouse telephone is new."

"Yes, it is. My husband would have appreciated having one close by if it had been installed when he was still — our Mountie. He actually took up residence in the jailhouse when he found the saloon unsuitable."

Nathan frowned. "The saloon is hardly a wholesome place for a child to live — certainly not for long." He turned to her. "You were helpful with the laundry service. Would you also know of any lodging establishments that have a vacancy?"

"No, I'm sorry. Hope Valley hasn't grown large enough to have a hotel, and the row houses all have tenants. Although, one may become available once Lee and Rosemary build their new home."

He looked up, hopefully.

"I'm afraid they haven't begun construction yet."

With people milling around, she was hesitant to ask what made him choose to serve in Hope Valley — and to bring his niece to a small frontier town with few amenities. It was poor planning on his part not to have arranged suitable living quarters well in advance.

She put away her line of thought, as the horses pulling the stage cantered into town center and slowed before coming to a full stop. A school-age child peering from the window left little doubt that Nathan's anticipated guest was on board.

The girl looked relieved to see her uncle, if not exactly happy. When she bolted from the carriage as soon as the door was opened, she threw herself into his arms — carefully avoiding hugging him in the area where he had been wounded.

_She knows he was injured_, Elizabeth thought.

"Uncle Nathan," the child sobbed and could speak no more.

He dropped to a knee and held her tightly. "It's all right, sweetheart. You're here now. We'll be all right."

Hope Valley residents observed the pair in curious but respectful silence, Elizabeth noted, and she had a feeling that the constable had risen a bit in their estimation.

Her eyes were so focused on them that she didn't realize a woman had also left the carriage.

Nathan, too, hadn't seemed aware of the other passenger's presence on the sidewalk. He kept his eyes shut for a long moment, enclosing the child in his strong arms until she was ready to release him.

"Can we go home?" she timidly asked, looking around at all the unfamiliar faces until her traveling companion caught her eye. "Oh, this is Mrs. Fisk. The guardian Grandmother hired to travel with me."

"My apologies, ma'am." Nathan rose and stood officer-straight. "Constable Grant, at your service."

"Thank you, constable," Mrs. Fisk said firmly. A slight nod set her gray curls bobbing under a wide-brimmed hat.

Elizabeth noted that Nathan didn't invite the woman to address him by his given name. Not only that, they seemed to be engaging in a bit of a stare-down — she couldn't help but wonder who would look away first.

Their tension unnerved her, so she gave in to an impulse and interrupted them.

"May I introduce myself, Mrs. Fisk?" she asked, extending a hand. "I am Elizabeth Thornton, Hope Valley's schoolteacher."

Mrs. Fisk was the first to turn her eyes away from the Mountie's, focusing a critical look on Elizabeth until the awareness of little Jack's stroller softened her demeanor.

"I wasn't expecting to find one iota of refinement in such an isolated outpost," she said, taking in the residents who were dispersing after the excitement of the day's arrival was over. "The town seems clean and well-cared-for — _perhaps_ even safe. And its citizens appear civilized enough. I'm pleasantly surprised. You'll be young Betsy's teacher, I presume?"

"Yes, ma'am. I look forward to welcoming her to our classroom as soon as she's settled in."

The woman looked at Nathan again, who'd kept his bearing straight and tall through the whole encounter.

"All right, young man," she said. "I'll leave Miss Betsy with you. The stage will be on its way soon, and I don't plan to miss it." She gestured toward the café. "I take it the food is decent?"

"It's the best in town," Elizabeth enthused, only to realize that Mrs. Fisk would likely take such praise of Hope Valley with a very large grain of salt.

She anticipated learning about Betsy's guardian — and more importantly, about Betsy, herself.

.

**See Chapter 3**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please consider posting a review. And also check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores"_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps"_

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Chapter 3**

Nathan, Elizabeth and Betsy watched Mrs. Fisk bustle off to the café.

"Apparently, we aren't invited to dine with her," Elizabeth mused.

Several crates and a couple of suitcases had been unloaded from the coach, which the driver had driven to the livery so the horses could be fed and rested for the next leg of their journey.

"Let's get your luggage, Betsy," Nathan suggested. "I'll show you where we're staying — for the time being." He glanced at Elizabeth and shook his head as though the choice was out of his hands.

"Wait. Your niece and I haven't officially been introduced, constable," Elizabeth said, rocking the stroller as little Jack began to stir. Wild horses rarely roused him, but stillness often did.

"My apologies. Mrs. Thornton, this is my niece, Betsy Grant. Betsy, this is Mrs. Thornton, who will soon be your new schoolteacher."

Betsy nodded. "I'm pleased to meet you, Mrs. Thornton," she said politely.

Something in child's eyes halted Elizabeth's impulse to make pleasant conversation. There was a hunger in them — and it wasn't the need of a meal, which would have been understandable after her journey.

However, she reasoned, sharing a meal together might be a way to meet the child's most immediate need, and in the process, discover what was troubling her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Betsy," Elizabeth said warmly, jiggling the carriage handle a little more aggressively as Jack began to whimper. "I must be on my way, but won't you both come to my home for a late lunch in, say, an hour or so?"

When Nathan held up a hand, she preempted his refusal.

"It's not any trouble, and I won't accept 'no' for an answer," she said brightly. "Little Jack's nanny, Laura, will already have started preparing our meal. She's one of my former students, and together, we can give you an idea of what Betsy can expect when she joins the class."

Betsy looked at her uncle with pleading eyes.

He smiled indulgently. "How can we say 'no' to such a kind invitation?"

"Very good." Elizabeth nodded. "We'll see you soon."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and touched the brim his hat.

Elizabeth watched as they collected Betsy's suitcases and walked around the corner in the direction of the saloon's outer staircase.

_At least he's not marching her right through the middle of the place._

The child seemed timid enough without subjecting her to the stares of a dozen or more strangers in various states of intoxication.

A demanding cry from the stroller brought her to attention.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. We'll be home soon. I just have to stop at the mercantile and pick up a few things to help stretch our meal from two servings to four. Thank goodness Laura's a creative cook."

.

"This is very good," Nathan said, taking one last bite of a makeshift shepherd's pie and finishing off a biscuit.

Elizabeth winked at Laura.

"It's Mrs. Thornton's specialty," Laura said.

"I haven't had a meal this hearty in a while." He gave a satisfied sigh.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, before noticing that Betsy hadn't finished her dinner. "Is there something in the dish you don't care for, dear? We have some extra vegetables we couldn't quite squeeze in. Or would you like another biscuit?"

When Betsy looked down at her lap, Elizabeth glanced at Nathan, whose posture was unyieldingly stiff, and he seemed on edge.

Elizabeth was at a loss, and Betsy's uncle was less than helpful. She wondered if she should urge the girl to eat, or comfort her some other way.

"Would you like dessert?" she offered, looking first at Nathan, and then at Betsy. "Peach cobbler with fresh cream."

Nathan finally smiled. "Peaches are your favorite," he coaxed.

"Yes, please," Betsy said, appearing to relax.

"Let me serve it, Mrs. Thornton," Laura offered. "Betsy? Would you like to help?"

The girl nodded.

"Something is obviously wrong," Elizabeth stated after the two were out of earshot.

"This entire situation is wrong," he reluctantly admitted. "We shouldn't be here."

"In my home?" she asked, confused.

"In Hope Valley — together. We're the last surviving members of my family. Betsy is all I have. And while she has a grandmother on her mother's side, her parents specifically named me as her guardian."

"I find it hard to imagine why you didn't try to be assigned to a place that could meet her needs a little better. And why couldn't you have arranged for a suitable home before you brought her here? That would have been the responsible thing to do."

"I would have, had I known she'd be with me. My assignment to Hope Valley was finalized several months ago, and I was coming alone. Two weeks before I was set to arrive, my brother and his wife lost their lives." He spoke softly so the girls wouldn't hear.

"How horrible!" Elizabeth put a hand over her mouth to mute her voice. "I'm so sorry. That poor, dear child. She must be traumatized by their deaths."

His face contorted, and she knew he hadn't told her the half of it.

"They were murdered," he revealed.

Her eyes immediately moved to the area of his scar.

"Yes, that's how I was injured. I was part of the company that went after them. When one of the men tried to get away, I got the jump on him. But at close range, his knife was quicker than my gun."

At her look of alarm, he added, "Don't worry. They're in custody now — every last one of them."

"And Betsy's in _your_ custody," Elizabeth sympathized. "What about her grandmother? Is that where Mrs. Fisk comes in?"

"There were certain conditions in the will regarding Betsy's care and education. It was providential that you were at the stage stop to confirm that her schooling wouldn't be interrupted. The saloon, however, would have proved more problematic. Had Mrs. Fisk seen where our rooms were situated, Betsy might already be on her way back to her grandmother's home."

"Will the grandmother be sending people to check on her — and possibly take her from you? And if she did," she paused, considering her words carefully. "Would it truly be such a bad thing?"

"Are you suggesting I don't deserve to have her here with me, Mrs. Thornton?" His lips formed a hard line.

"Not at all, constable," she soothed. "I'm asking if you believe _you_ can give her everything she deserves."

"Of course I can't. No parent or guardian can. But I can give her what she needs — my complete devotion to her well-being, and the fulfillment of my promise to her parents that I would raise her as my own if anything should happen to them."

"It almost sounds as though they had a reason to fear for their lives."

"Not at all," he clarified. "They were killed in a random act of violence, not because they were targeted. Their final instructions were drafted long ago — shortly after Betsy was born."

"Oh," she said, as the guilty realization dawned that she'd been lax in making similar arrangements for little Jack's future, should something happen to her.

His expression softened, as though he'd read her mind. "I'm sure you have nothing to fear. I have no doubt you'll raise your son to adulthood, and even enjoy grandchildren one day."

"Now I feel old." She grinned sheepishly. Even though this man couldn't possibly know what the future held, it still comforted her to be assured that Jack would never be an orphan.

"Even so, you _should_ make arrangements." His blue eyes sparkled with humor. "It would be the responsible thing to do."

She laughed. "Thank you, sir. I'll take care of it at my first opportunity."

She looked beyond his shoulder and saw Laura carrying in a tray with dessert and a pot of tea, as Betsy followed.

"Goodness, that looks delicious," Nathan enthused, as china bowls of cobbler and cream were set at each place.

"Thank you, girls." Elizabeth sighed, thankful that the meal would end on a congenial note.

Unless, that is, she was able to gather the nerve to broach a subject that had been weighing on her mind all afternoon — one that she feared would kill the mood entirely.

.

**See Chapter 4  
**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps"_


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Chapter 4**

"Thank you for lunch," Nathan said, nodding at Elizabeth and Laura. "It was wonderful, but I think Betsy and I have imposed long enough."

"You can't go yet," Elizabeth entreated. "We haven't talked about school."

"Oh, of course. That is why we're here, isn't it?" He smiled at his niece, who seemed much more at ease after finishing her dessert.

In fact, Betsy still held her spoon, even though she'd scraped her bowl clean.

"Would you like seconds, dear?" Elizabeth asked, giving a questioning look to Laura, who nodded that there was plenty more.

"Yes, please," Betsy replied with a shy smile.

"How about you, constable?" She took in his tall, thin frame and thought he could use a little more meat on his bones.

"No, I couldn't possibly," he said. "I had my fill, and then some — unlike some people." He grinned, directing his blue-eyed gaze at Betsy, who giggled.

Elizabeth laughed along with her. "Seconds on dessert is fine — once. But next time we have you over for a meal, you must clean your plate. Agreed?"

"Yes, ma'am." Betsy smiled.

"Good. I think you and I are going to get along just fine. Now, I'll get your dessert, and Laura, would you collect my book bag from the shelf so we can go over some of the class's current lessons?"

"Yes, Mrs. Thornton." Laura scooted out her chair and stopped. "It sounds like little Jack is awake. May I bring him down?"

"Yes, please, and I'll prepare him a bottle. It'll just take a moment," she told her guests.

.

"Mrs. Thornton is nice," Betsy said, after Elizabeth brought her seconds on cobbler and returned to the kitchen to get the bottle ready.

"Indeed, she is," Nathan agreed. "She may be the nicest person I've met in Hope Valley."

"Where is her husband, little Jack's father?"

Nathan put a finger to his lips and answered in a hushed voice. "He was a Mountie, and he died in an accident last year."

"What kind of accident?" Her eyes signaled alarm. "What if _you_ have an accident, Uncle Nathan?"

Her eyes were drawn to Nathan's side. His injury — and the reason for it — was still foremost in her mind. She slid her hand across the table and touched his.

He tenderly clasped it in both of his. "No need to worry, Betsy. I have a feeling we'll both be safe here — together."

"Predicting the future again, constable?" Elizabeth said cheerfully from the bottom of the staircase, where she collected Jack from Laura's arms. "Let's move into the sitting area where we'll be more comfortable. Jack can take his bottle as we talk."

Laura completed the task she'd been assigned before going upstairs, stacking a few books and papers on a small table in front of them, and then sat near Elizabeth on the sofa, poised to assist as needed.

"We're studying English history," Elizabeth paused as Laura pulled a familiar book from the stack. "Betsy, would you like to sit between us for a better look?"

Nathan abruptly stood up from his upholstered armchair. "Pardon me, ladies. As Betsy is happily occupied — and if you don't mind my dashing off so soon — I would like check in at the sheriff's office."

"Oh, of course. You have your duties to attend to, and we have ours. But I'd like a word with you before you go. Let me walk you out."

Elizabeth shifted Jack and his bottle into Laura's ready arms.

He nodded, following her to the door. "I won't be long, Betsy. Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Yes, Uncle Nathan," Betsy said, happily cooing at little Jack, who rewarded her with a smile.

.

"Is there something on your mind?" Nathan asked when they were out on the front stoop. He moved down two steps so they would be closer to eye level.

"Yes. It's about Betsy. Nathan, I was thinking …"

"I'm _Nathan_, finally?" he said with a smile.

She flushed. "I'm sorry. _Constable_."

"Nathan is fine." His smile widened, revealing a fine row of white teeth. "Please continue."

"The saloon isn't a proper dwelling place for a little girl," she began.

"I'm in complete agreement, but there don't seem to be any other options."

"Let her stay with me."

"Move in with you?" He visibly reacted to the suggestion. "That would be even less appropriate than living above a saloon, _Mrs. Thornton_." He emphasized her name.

If Elizabeth's face was flushed before, it was beet-red now. "I mean Betsy — Betsy _alone_."

His own face reddened at his misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry, but if her grandmother got wind of such a thing — if I were to give up guardianship of her …"

"And what do you think will happen if her grandmother gets wind of the saloon?" she challenged.

Caught between a rock and a hard place, he had no choice but to listen.

"You wouldn't be giving her up," Elizabeth clarified. "She would be my houseguest — sleeping in my home and walking to school with me — but in your care the rest of the time, unless you're on assignment. It would also solve your need to find a sitter or nanny for her when you're on duty."

He leaned against the porch post, deep in thought.

Elizabeth finally broke the silence. "This is her first night in Hope Valley. It will set the tone for her entire stay. You have the rest of the afternoon to think about it — to _pray_ about it — and decide what's best."

"Thank you, but I don't see how we could take you up on such a generous offer," he said reluctantly.

"Little Jack and I would be delighted to have the company. But you know your niece better than I do. If she needs the security of having her uncle close by, I understand. I'd just like to make your lives easier and ensure that my newest student is able to join us in class on Monday, happy and well rested — and that she stays that way until you can find more suitable lodging."

"You make a compelling case, Mrs. Thornton," he said. "Are you sure you're a teacher and not an attorney?"

She laughed sweetly. "I have been known to put my skill at persuasion to use from time to time. Is it working?"

"I'm almost convinced. But as you said, I need to give it serious thought."

"I await your decision, and I won't breathe a word to her about our discussion."

"Thank you." He tipped his hat. "I'll return in a few hours with an answer. You have my promise."

"One more thing, constable? If you do decide the two of you should stay at the saloon, and if at any time you feel it isn't working out, come to me. My offer will remain open."

"Thank you," he said, quickly turning to go. After a taking a step, he looked back and said again, "I sincerely thank you."

.

**See Chapter 5**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps"_

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Chapter 5**

"Lee!" Rosemary called from the front window of their row house. "Merciful heavens — I don't believe this. Lee, hurry before he's gone!"

"Darling, what on earth?"

"It's the new Mountie — he's moving into Elizabeth's house!"

Lee gave a deep belly laugh. "Rosie, honey, you must be dreaming. Elizabeth would never …!"

Despite his scoffing words, he joined her at the window — if for no other reason than to convince her she needed to meet with Carson and have her eyes checked.

"Well, I'll be …" Lee said. "You're right. He's carrying suitcases straight to her front door."

"Do you think she needs money and has to take in a boarder? How much is the town paying her? Perhaps it's not enough to support both her and that sweet little boy, not to mention hiring Laura to care for him."

"Maybe Laura's still there," Lee suggested.

"No, I saw her at Yost's a short time ago."

"Did Laura mention the Mountie, or say how Elizabeth might be doing?"

"She didn't say a word." She scowled. "That young lady is infuriatingly tight-lipped."

Lee pondered. "I suppose we could convene the town counsel and discuss the issue of Elizabeth's salary."

"Yes, you should. But right now, we have to go over there and stop her," Rosemary declared, throwing a cape over her shoulders. "What is she thinking!"

"Hold on. He's setting his suitcases on the porch and knocking on the door. Would he do that if he was moving in?"

"Oh, Lee, we can't wait until he _moves in_ — we have to intercept him before Elizabeth makes the worst mistake of her life. Imagine what the town gossips would say about a _man_ living with our _schoolteacher_!"

Lee gave her a look that, if she'd seen it, indicated he was gazing at the chief gossip of them all.

"Maybe we're jumping to conclusions," he said, watching as Elizabeth answered the door, and a young girl ran out to hug the man in uniform. "Oh, thank goodness — they're not alone." He dropped the curtain.

"Who is the child?" Rosemary wondered.

"You don't know?" Lee asked. "These walls are paper thin. You should have heard his entire history by now. His place of birth. Life story. Parents' names, grandparents, great-grandparents, second-cousin on his mother's side …"

"Hush! I was away from the house all afternoon, and Elizabeth speaks much more softly now that little Jack is here."

"Right. _That's_ the reason." He smiled.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Ready?" he repeated.

"Ready to march right over there and stop her!"

"Oh, I don't know …"

"He's taking the suitcases inside!" she squealed. "If we don't go now, it'll be too late."

"As you wish, darling. But I have a feeling we're making a terrible mistake."

"Oh, pooh. If you're too cowardly to risk making a mistake, you're too cowardly to reach for the stars. That's what I always say."

Lee furrowed his brows. "When have you _ever_ said that."

She tapped her temple. "In my head. I _always_ say it in my head."

"That may be the most frightening thing I've heard all day," he muttered, donning a jacket.

"Oh, I almost forgot my emergency biscuits for when I come calling."

She hurried to the kitchen and plucked a tin from the cupboard. After a glance over her shoulder to ascertain that Lee was following, she led the way out the door.

.

"As you heard, Mrs. Thornton has made us a very generous offer, Betsy," Nathan said. "And I'm inclined to accept it. But I want you to be in agreement, too. Your safety and happiness are what matter most."

The child nodded but didn't reply.

"Elizabeth!" Rosemary's voice from the other side of the front door was almost drowned out by her equally loud knocking.

Startled, Elizabeth jumped, waking little Jack from his slumber on her shoulder.

"Honestly," she muttered, placing her son in the Mountie's arms. Throwing open the door, she said, "This is not a good time, Rosemary. We're having a meeting."

"But Elizabeth, I'm only taking you up on your suggestion that I — that we — become better acquainted with Hope Valley's new representative of the law." She held out the tin, completely preventing Elizabeth from shutting the door.

Behind his wife, Lee raised his brows and looked apologetic.

Elizabeth glanced at Nathan, who was already standing. He appeared ready for a formal greeting, with the exception of the baby in his arms who was fascinated by his shiny uniform buttons.

Betsy stood closely at his side and seemed unnerved by the loud lady at the door.

"Uh, of course." Elizabeth reluctantly stood aside and waved them in. "Constable Nathan Grant, you recently met the Coulters. They live next door. Lee and Rosemary, you know Constable Grant, and this is his niece, Miss Betsy Grant."

Rosemary shoved the biscuit tin into Elizabeth's hands and marched right up to the Mountie.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," she said, holding out a hand he couldn't take until he shifted Jack to his other arm.

Once little Jack saw "Auntie Rosemary," he reached out to her, wearing a big, toothless grin.

Rosemary happily took him and stood aside to allow Lee to greet Elizabeth's guests.

"How fortunate we saw you walking by," Rosemary said as the men shook hands. "We hope you're settling in nicely."

"Please take a seat, everyone, and I'll …" Elizabeth picked up the tin and went to the kitchen for a tray, hesitant to leave Nathan at Rosemary's mercy. A pleading glance at Lee was met with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I understand you've been boarding at the saloon since you arrived, constable," Rosemary continued.

"Yes, we have rooms there," Nathan said without elaborating.

Rosemary's gaze was drawn to the suitcases sitting to the side of the door. They stood out like a sore thumb, but Nathan said not a word.

"Here we are," Elizabeth said, bringing in the biscuits, along with tea on a tray. "They look — delicious, Rosemary. How thoughtful of you."

"You're very welcome." Rosemary took one as Elizabeth passed the platter. "Oh!" she said as she bit into it. "They may be a bit, um, crunchy."

Lee, too, grimaced after his first bite. "You might want to save these for young Jack's first teething biscuits," he said.

Rosemary gave him a stern look, and the two managed to finish their portion — albeit loudly, and with numerous sips of tea.

"Don't worry, Rosemary," Elizabeth soothed with a smile. "I'm envious of your skills in the kitchen, so I'm relieved to know you can have an off day, too."

"So, Elizabeth." Rosemary took another sip and coughed lightly. "I couldn't help but notice the suitcases standing by the front door. Are you planning a trip?"

"No, of course not," she said. "I wouldn't leave my students in the middle of the school year." She touched Betsy's shoulder from her seat next to the child.

"Oh. Then you're taking them to the saddler for repairs?"

"Honey," Lee interrupted. "It's not our place to inquire."

"They're mine," Betsy blurted, tucking her hand into Elizabeth's. "I'm coming to stay with Mrs. Thornton."

Elizabeth did her best to put on a very matter-of-fact expression. "Little Jack and I are very happy to welcome you into our home, Betsy."

"Until Mrs. Cooter came over …"

"Coulter," Rosemary corrected, shuddering slightly.

"… I didn't know your first name was Elizabeth. That's my name, too."

"I thought it might be. It worked out perfectly, didn't it? We Elizabeths should stick together."

"Yes." Betsy smiled. "And I want to be a teacher, just like you."

"I'm honored, sweetheart," Elizabeth enthused. "I hope you still feel that way after your first day of school." She laughed softly.

"School is very important here in Hope Valley," Rosemary affirmed. "I, myself, have taught the class from time to time."

She smiled in response to Betsy's slightly horrified expression.

Lee apparently noticed. "Mrs. Thornton is our _official_ teacher — Mrs. Coulter only fills in when necessary. I'm sure you'll enjoy the class and all the new students you'll meet."

Betsy grinned. "Another thing about living here, it'll be like I have a baby brother."

She waved at the little one in Rosemary's arms, who responded to the attention by waving his fists, one of which caught his "Auntie" in the chin.

"Oh! My goodness, you have a strong punch," Rosemary teased. "You're sure to be a mighty Mountie yourself one day."

It was Elizabeth's turn to wear a horrified expression, and then she caught herself.

"Little Jack can be whatever he wants to be," she said.

But she was incapable of keeping the look of sorrow from her eyes.

.

**See Chapter 6**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps"_

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

**Chapter 6**

"That little scamp," Rosemary said after closing the door of the Coulter home.

"Are you referring to Jack Junior?" Lee asked, taking off his jacket and placing it on a hook. "I'm sure he didn't mean to punch you. He's just an infant."

"I'm talking about Miss Betsy Grant, not little Jack." She flexed her jaw and shrugged.

"She's only guilty of mispronouncing our name," he soothed. "I'm sure it wasn't intentional."

"For someone who's only been in town for a few hours, she's got some mighty big ideas in that child-sized head of hers."

"Because she wants to be a teacher?" Lee scratched his own head.

"She's matchmaking! Are you really that oblivious?"

"I'm sorry, did we just hear the same conversation?"

"Mark my words, she's trying to match up her uncle and Elizabeth."

"Heavens to Bets… Sorry. I'm afraid you're quite mistaken."

"Am I? Would you care to place a wager?" Rosemary's eyes twinkled.

He grinned his typical Lee grin. "Yes. I'll bet you that little girl is not trying to spark a romance between Elizabeth and the Mountie."

"And I'll bet she is — whether she actually succeeds or not."

"And how do you plan to prove she tried if she doesn't succeed?"

"We women have our ways."

"Don't forget that Betsy's a 'woman,' if only a pint-sized one."

"I have a few years of experience on her, thank heaven," Rosemary assured.

"That you do, angel." Lee sighed. "So what do I gain when I win our bet?"

"We can settle on the terms tomorrow. But for now, I want to try to listen in on our neighbors."

"No fair sleuthing for an advantage."

"Honestly, Lee. You must know I'm _much_ more concerned with Elizabeth's well-being than I am about winning a silly bet."

"Of _course_ you are," he said. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't, dear. After all, even this scamp of a child must _surely _have a sensible bedtime."

.

"Betsy, you agreed very quickly," Elizabeth said gently, after returning from putting Jack to bed. "Are you absolutely sure you want to stay with me and Jack Junior?"

"Yes, ma'am. My uncle won't be far away, and Mr. Coulter is next door. I don't feel safe around those people at the saloon. It's quieter here."

"You may change your mind when you hear little Jack put up a ruckus in the middle of the night," Elizabeth said.

Nathan smiled. "I think you made the right choice, sweetheart. There are many nights when sleep is hard to come by in the noisy saloon."

"My husband felt the same way," Elizabeth said. "He eventually moved to the jailhouse. Of course, he also had a dog."

"A dog?" Betsy's eyes lit up. "Do you still have him?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Elizabeth said regretfully. "Good old Rip is no longer with us. We have a horse — Jack's noble steed, Sergeant. But he's hardly a pet. Maybe we could get a kitten?"

She looked at Nathan, who was shaking his head.

"I'm sure you ladies will have more than enough to keep you busy," he said. "Let's see how everyone likes this arrangement before you think about adding yet another body under your roof."

"I'm sure you're right, constable. I just want Betsy to feel comfortable while she's here."

"Simply being out of the saloon will be comfort enough," he said. "We are very grateful for your offer. Aren't we, Betsy?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Thornton." Betsy smiled.

"I'm sure it's past your bedtime, sweetheart, since it's past mine." Elizabeth laughed. "We'll be up bright and early for church tomorrow. And after church, I'm sure your Uncle Nathan looks forward to spending The Lord's Day with you. There's a lot of beautiful countryside to explore."

"Mrs. Thornton, do you pray before bed?" the child asked.

"Yes, dear. We can say our prayers together, if you'd like."

"Can we say them now, while Uncle Nathan's here? God might not be able to hear him in the saloon," she said seriously.

Nathan and Elizabeth shared a smile.

"Let's do that," Elizabeth agreed. "It will be the very best way to begin your new season in Hope Valley."

.

After they prayed, Betsy asked Elizabeth, "Can my mommy and daddy hear my prayers, and can little Jack's daddy hear yours?"

Nathan started to answer, but Elizabeth jumped in first.

"I don't know, Betsy," she said. "But if they can't, I always ask God to let Jack know I love him and that we're all right — that we're surrounded by friends and lots of people who love us."

Betsy immediately closed her eyes. "Dear God, please tell Mommy and Daddy I love them, and I miss them, and I'm glad Uncle Nathan is taking care of me. Can you tell them that even when Grandma told me not to pray, I prayed anyway, just like they taught me? Thank you, God. Amen."

"Your grandmother doesn't believe in _prayer_?" Elizabeth looked stunned. "Surely you misunderstood her."

"No, Betsy's correct," Nathan confirmed, putting an arm around his niece's shoulder.

"But …" Elizabeth sputtered. "Of course, there are people who don't pray — who don't believe. But to instruct a child not to do so is cruel, especially when the child's parents have raised her to find strength and comfort in faith."

Nathan contemplated for a moment. "If you were wondering how a mere uncle came to be awarded custody over her maternal grandmother, this is why. My brother was an attorney, and they were believers. He crafted their wills to leave no question about who would care for Betsy if anything happened to them."

"Your brother and sister-in-law were clearly confident that you would be a faithful example for her," Elizabeth said.

He nodded. "My family is not wealthy, but we were comfortable enough that I had my choice of professions open to me. But I chose to become a Mountie, even though the dangers concerned them."

He stopped when a shadow came over her eyes.

"Go on," she said after a moment.

"They were concerned, but when I told them I believed it was my calling, they embraced my decision wholeheartedly, because they trusted God — just like we do." He squeezed Betsy's shoulder.

"When we go through hard times, it's comforting to believe there's a purpose behind them," Elizabeth affirmed. "Prayer doesn't necessarily stop the worst from happening, but it puts our problems in the hands of the One who can comfort us — no matter what happens."

She looked into Nathan's eyes and saw that he agreed with her assessment.

"So, prayers have been said, and I'm confident God heard every word," Nathan addressed his niece jovially. "I'll be on my way, now. Tomorrow, I'll stop by for you on the way to church, and we'll spend the day together." He looked at Elizabeth. "What type of outing would you suggest for a Sunday afternoon? If we take my horse we can go almost anywhere."

"A picnic among the wildflowers is always fun," she suggested.

"I love flowers," Betsy enthused. "And you can show me how to ride your horse."

"That sounds like fun," Nathan said indulgently, and his smile convinced her that gathering wildflowers with an eight-year-old would be the delight of his week.

_He's a good uncle,_ she thought.

"Can you give us directions?" he asked.

"Of course. Take the main road east about half a mile to a side road, and you'll see them. They're spectacular this time of year, and the mountains and waterfalls in the background make for a breathtaking view. As for a picnic, the café can pack everything you'll need, and I have a picnic blanket you can borrow. Just stop by after church. Betsy will need to change out of her Sunday clothes, anyway."

"But what if we get lost and miss the flowers?" Betsy sounded worried.

"There's no chance of that happening," Elizabeth assured.

"Maybe you and Little Jack should come with us," the child suggested, all too obviously.

"Next time, perhaps." Elizabeth exchanged a knowing look with Nathan. "This is a time for you and your uncle to spend together. Now, say goodnight to him, and I'll help you take your bags upstairs."

"G'night, Uncle Nathan," Betsy said, waiting for him to stand so she could give him a proper hug. "I'm happy to be in Hope Valley with you."

"I'm happy, too, little one," he said, bending and wrapping his long arms around her. "I've been marking the days until you could join me here."

"Constable, I'd like a word if you can wait a moment while I'll get Betsy settled."

"Of course."

He returned to his seat in the armchair, which gave him an opportunity to look around the home where his niece would be living.

_It's not grandiose, like her grandmother's,_ he observed. _And it's not upscale, like her own home was. But this is a place where she's been accepted, and maybe even loved._

He would have said they'd lucked out, but he knew better. He smiled and looked heavenward. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Did you say something?" Elizabeth asked as she descended the staircase.

"Just one last prayer of thanks." He stood and waited for her to tell him what was on her mind.

"Constable."

She stopped when she saw his lips curve down in slight impatience.

"As my niece is staying with you, I'd hoped you might be able to call me 'Nathan,'" he said.

"How about a compromise," Elizabeth said. "Perhaps I could call you 'Uncle Nathan' when we're alone with Betsy, since that's how she refers to you."

"I guess that's close enough." He laughed. "And may I call you …?"

"It's still 'Mrs. Thornton,' I'm afraid. I'm simply not comfortable with anything else — for now."

He nodded. "Mrs. Thornton, did you have something to tell me before I go?"

"I don't quite know how to say this," she began. "When Betsy suggested I go along on your picnic, did you get the feeling that …"

"That she was trying to pair us up?" He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Yes. You saw it, too?"

"I did. Let me assure you, I'm not looking for a relationship. My vocation and being Betsy's guardian — that's where I'll be expending my efforts for the foreseeable future."

"I feel as you do. My son and my job are all I can cope with."

"We've added one more complication to your life, I'm afraid," he said regretfully.

"Don't give it another thought," she said. "Ensuring that Betsy is safe is very much within my sphere of responsibilities."

"It looks like our personal and professional callings are well defined, so our paths will intersect only where Betsy's concerned." He looked relieved, but then seemed to have second thoughts. "Although …"

"Yes?" She straightened her posture, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I don't have many friends here yet."

"We _are_ friends, constable."

He opened his mouth to correct her, but she answered before he could say a word.

"_Uncle Nathan_." She laughed. "I'm sorry, that sounds ridiculous when Betsy isn't in the room."

"You'll get used to it." He picked up his hat and placed it on his head. "But try not to slip up when we're out in public. Tongues will wag."

"In Hope Valley, you can be sure they will."

.

**See Chapter 7**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps"_

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

**Chapter 7**

"Good morning, my darling detective," Lee said, bounding down the stairs. "Did you find out if that itty-bitty girl next door is cooking up a matchmaking plot?"

Rosemary yawned and set a plate in front of her husband.

"What time did you come to bed?" he inquired.

"Not until Elizabeth _finally_ took that child upstairs. The constable hadn't left, but I couldn't stay up a minute longer."

"And did your eavesdropping produce any results?"

"A little. I can't be sure I'm right, but I don't think I'm wrong."

"So the bet is on?"

"You bet it's on!"

"Then it's only fair that you share what you know before we settle on the terms."

He watched as a devious gleam in her eye came and went.

"Rosemary. Be honest."

"Oh, all right." She gave in. "Here's the scoop. First little Miss Betsy got them all to say their goodnight prayers together — you know, like a _family_." She nodded, as though that said it all.

"Go on," he said.

"And_ then_ — you won't believe this — she tried to get Elizabeth to join them on a _picnic_ after _church_ today! Thankfully, our friend had sense enough to decline the invitation."

"I'm not seeing a grand romantic plot here," he said, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"A picnic among the _wildflowers_."

He shrugged.

"Oh, Lee. Don't you see? Picture it — the two of them lost in a field of flowers, the breeze blowing through their hair, their horses grazing nearby, the sound of children laughing and playing." Her hands gestured wide, as if in front of a movie screen. "It's a textbook tale of peace and tranquility, and maybe even love — a perfect romance."

Lee reached out and took one of her gesturing hands. "Honey, I'm so sorry."

She scowled. "Why are _you_ sorry?"

"You're clearly hungry for romance, and I'm not living up to my responsibilities."

"What? Oh? Hmmm." Her scowl turned into a faint smile. "What do you plan to do about your _terribly_ neglectful behavior, my dear husband?"

"Why don't _we _take a picnic lunch and go enjoy the wildflowers this afternoon? We can spend some quiet time, just the two of us, and I'll pick you the biggest bouquet you've ever seen."

"Why, indeed! It sounds like a splendid plan, darling."

"And if we motor out in my car, we won't risk running into the Mountie and his niece."

"Thank you. I'm not sure I can stand that child slaughtering our name again."

"She only did it once, and then corrected herself thereafter."

She tipped her head in an "I'll give her that" manner.

"Let me think about what to pack for our picnic," she said. "We have a full larder, so you have your choice of what to bring."

"Anything you choose, my love. But please, no more of your 'emergency biscuits.'"

.

"Are you sure you can't go with us, Mrs. Thornton?" Betsy asked, as she and her uncle were set to depart on their afternoon adventure.

"No, but thank you again for the invitation," Elizabeth said. "Jack had a fretful night, as you well know, so we're spending a quiet day together. Go and enjoy yourself with Uncle Nathan."

Her eyes twinkled as she exchanged a glance with the uncle in question, who barely contained a smile of his own.

"I'm sure Betsy will bring back a nice assortment of flowers," he said, tipping a Western-style hat that matched his casual clothes.

"That sounds lovely. I look forward to seeing what you discover, Betsy."

"See you when we get back." Betsy waved.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Thornton," Nathan said with a wink, urging his mount on toward their destination.

She waved them off and entered her home, closing the door behind her.

"Now, to settle in with the man of my dreams," she whispered over her sleeping son.

"Elizabeth!" called a familiar voice from the front door.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and hurried to answer.

"Rosemary, please keep your voice down." She glanced behind her to see if Jack was stirring.

"I'm so sorry," she hushed. "I was wondering if you and little Jack would like to drive with us to see the flowers this afternoon."

"Oh, I thought you and Lee were going alone."

"How on earth would you know _that_?" Rosemary quizzed.

Elizabeth smiled apologetically. "Our thin walls?"

"Is that all you heard?" her neighbor asked quickly.

"Maybe something about a picnic? Sorry, I wasn't trying to snoop — I was getting breakfast ready and couldn't help overhearing."

"Oh, did Constable Grant happen join you for your morning meal?"

"He did not, which you already know because I saw you peering out your window when he stopped by afterward to walk Betsy to church."

"Lovely sermon, wasn't it? 'Love thy neighbor.'" Rosemary put on a look of rapture.

Elizabeth chuckled. "We already love you to pieces, Rosemary. But sometimes we love you a little less when you announce yourself at our door so loudly."

"I'll try to remember to keep my voice down," Rosemary said. "But didn't you once say Little Jack can sleep through anything?"

"Almost anything, but I don't want to tempt him to prove me wrong."

"He's always so enthusiastic to see me that I forget he still sleeps a good part of the day."

"You're his favorite visitor when he's awake, of that you can be sure."

"He's a precious child. Speaking of children, I don't see Betsy around. Is she spending the day with her uncle?" Rosemary pretended ignorance.

"They're off wildflower hunting, too. You might run into them if you're lucky."

"Oh, wouldn't that be the _best_ luck," Rosemary enthused. "Well, I guess I'll be off with my sweetheart. Sure you won't change your mind?"

"Thank you, but no. I'm looking forward to our day of rest."

"As you wish, my dear neighbor. Ta-ta!"

.

"Look, Uncle Nathan — a motorcar!"

Betsy turned to gaze at the noisy beast roaring up behind them. Nathan reined his steed to the shoulder of the road and halted, watching the vehicle with his usual cautious attitude.

The car slowed well before approaching the two on horseback, and came to a stop alongside them.

"Beautiful day for an outing, constable," Lee greeted.

"Indeed, it is, Mrs. Coulter, Mr. Coulter."

"Please, call me 'Lee.'"

Rosemary nodded pleasantly.

"We're going to pick flowers," Betsy happily informed. She was well shaded under her bonnet, and her flower-print dress looked as though it had been freshly plucked from the field.

"Why, so are we," Rosemary said, smiling. She waved her hand at knee level to urge Lee onward.

"I assume we're traveling in the right direction?" Nathan inquired, pretending he didn't see her motioning to her husband.

"Yes," Lee confirmed. "You're very close to the turnoff where they're blooming quite beautifully. It's up ahead, just beyond those trees at the bend."

"Thank you," Nathan lifted the brim of his hat and nodded.

"Maybe we'll see you there," Betsy said cheerfully. "Save some flowers for us! I want to bring some to Mrs. Thornton."

"We surely will," Rosemary said. "Goodbye now."

.

"I'll just bet she's bringing flowers back to Elizabeth," Rosemary muttered after they continued down the road. "I wouldn't put it past her to tie them up in a bow and put her uncle's name to them."

"I don't know why you get so worked up over that child. She's quite delightful once you get to know her."

"We don't know her at all!" his wife countered.

"Maybe we should."

"You just want to win our bet," Rosemary challenged.

"Aren't you curious why she came to live with her uncle? That's highly unusual."

"Oh dear. She _did_ mention something after her bedtime prayers." Guilt pinged her conscience. "She asked if her parents could hear her when she prayed."

"You know what that means," Lee said somberly.

"I'm afraid so," she said softly. "I wonder what happened to them."

"When we get back to town, I'll ask Bill if he knows anything," Lee suggested. "I hate to bring up what could turn out to be a painful subject."

"Poor child," Rosemary whispered and then gasped. "Oh, Lee! Look at that field. It's breathtaking. Let's stop here."

"Of course, darling. But I'm not sure we're far enough way that Betsy and her uncle won't catch up to us."

"I don't care if they do. This must be the most vivid wildflower patch in the entire valley, and everyone should enjoy them. I almost want to go back for Elizabeth."

"What? And risk throwing her and the Mountie together?" he teased.

She laughed. "At least I'd have a front-row seat when Miss Betsy puts her plan into action."

"Or prove I'm right that she has no such intention at all."

"One day, my love, you'll have to admit that I'm _almost_ always right. Now, help me with this picnic basket and our blanket."

"You have no idea how much comfort I find in the word 'almost,'" he said under his breath.

.

**See Chapter 8**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps."_

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

**Chapter 8**

The moment Nathan and Betsy rounded a stand of trees that opened into a brilliantly colored meadow, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"I've never seen such a place," he said softly.

Betsy, too, seemed awestruck by the view before them.

"They're so beautiful," she said with reverence. "I think this looks like Heaven."

"I have no doubt," he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Maybe they're a gift to us from your mother and father."

"Can I get down and run through them?"

"I see the Coulters up ahead. Maybe we should stop when we're a little farther along."

"No, these are the _best_ flowers," she pleaded. "They won't mind. There's enough for all of us."

"All right. And if we're interrupting, we can move on."

"But only after I've picked a _bunch_, in case there aren't so many up the road."

"I don't suppose anyone would object to that," he said with an indulgent smile.

.

"Yoo hoo!" Rosemary called, as the pair on horseback drew near. "We found the perfect picnic spot. Won't you join us?"

"Yes, thank you!" Betsy called. "Let me down, Uncle Nathan."

He stayed astride and helped his niece ease down the horse's side. Betsy skipped to the Coulters, turning in circles as the flowers captured her attention from every angle.

"I don't know where to start," Betsy said. "There are flowers everywhere!"

"You can start right here," Rosemary said, handing her a small bouquet she'd collected from within reach of the blanket.

"Oh, thank you!" Betsy exclaimed, and impulsively threw her arms around Rosemary's shoulders.

"You're welcome, dear." She returned the embrace and squeezed her with sincere affection. "I couldn't help myself. Each flower was more lovely than the last, and I knew you'd appreciate each and every one."

Betsy stopped to inspect the blossoms and buds, smiling broadly as Nathan dismounted a few yards away and dropped the reins.

"Spread out your blanket, constable," Rosemary invited, to his surprise.

"Are you sure we aren't intruding?" he asked softly.

"Not at all," Rosemary said convincingly. "We welcome your company."

Lee gave her a loving smile.

"Look, Uncle Nathan!" Betsy pulled a purple flower from the bouquet and ran to his side. "Mommy sent it to us. It's her favorite color."

"I think you're right." He knelt and closely examined the stem as it waved in the breeze. "Not only is it her favorite color, this may be her favorite flower of all time."

She closed her eyes and stroked the fragile bloom across her cheek, until emotion overcame her and she pressed into Nathan's shoulder, her tears dampening his shirt.

"I'm really brave, Uncle Nathan," she wept. "Honest, I am."

"Of course you are," he assured, hugging her firmly, as his eyes filled with tears. "I'm brave — but see? I'm crying, too."

"Lee …" Rosemary whispered and reached for his hand. "Let's take a walk."

Lee nodded and helped her to her feet. They wandered a few steps away, making a show of gathering more flowers and letting the uncle and niece have their moment.

After a minute or two, Nathan growled like a bear and rose to his full height, taking Betsy high up in his arms and making her laugh before gently setting her down.

"I'm hungry enough to eat a horse — oh, sorry, Buckshot," he said to the mount behind him.

"Me, too. Did you bring dessert?"

"Dessert! Didn't you eat two desserts yesterday?"

"But that was yesterday." She put on a pouty face.

"Maybe I brought a cookie or two."

"Goodie, goodie, goodie!" She jumped up and down.

"We don't want to be gone all day, though. Go and pick your flowers, while I unpack our lunch."

He hesitated before laying out the blanket Elizabeth lent him. Rosemary turned and smiled, as though she sensed the question on his mind.

"Set yourself up right next to us," she said, as friendly as could be.

"Thank you, ma'am." He opened the blanket and sat with their lunch satchel, careful to keep his boots off to the side.

"Call me 'Rosemary,'" she invited.

"Thank you, Rosemary. It's a beautiful name. My grandmother's name was Rose, and my mother's name was Mary."

"Well, I'll be. We were destined to be friends, without a doubt."

"Your words mean more than you know," he said.

Only when he felt his muscles relax did he realize how tense he'd been. It was a tension that had built with each scowl he'd encountered on a Hope Valley resident's face. Yet, suddenly, he was accepted — even welcomed.

Lee and Rosemary returned to their blanket and began opening food containers.

"I heard you brought cookies," Rosemary said. "What else do you have in that satchel of yours? Something that'll stick to your ribs, I hope."

He chuckled at her referencing how thin he was. It was something he was used to.

"The café's special was fried chicken," he said. "It seemed like it would pack well. I thought it we might be hungry after the ride, so I ordered more than two people could ever finish. Please help yourselves."

He unbuckled the spacious leather bag and removed several good-sized tins.

"They added a few apples, some fresh vegetables and biscuits …"

"Biscuits!" Rosemary reacted. "Sorry, I'm sure they're wonderful. I'm embarrassed about the ones I brought over to Elizabeth's."

"They weren't bad at all," he assured. "Mrs. Thornton let me take them home, and they were a satisfying treat after I made my rounds."

"You are too kind, constable."

"Please, call me Nathan," he said with a smile. "Since we're friends."

"I'm honored," Rosemary said. "Are you making many friends, Nathan?"

"Only a few. But the ones I've made, I value very much."

His blue eyes gazed into hers with the utmost sincerity.

Rosemary nodded. "Elizabeth has certainly proven herself to be among _my_ closest friends. Funny, there was a time when I considered her my chief rival." She laughed cheerfully.

Nathan glanced at Lee with a look of surprise.

"Not for _my_ affections," Lee corrected. "Rosie and Elizabeth were both involved with Jack Thornton, at one time or another."

"He must have been a wonderful man," Nathan said carefully.

"Oh, he was." Rosemary stared dreamily into the heavens, until her husband cleared his throat. "Sorry, dear. So, Nathan, did you ever cross paths with our precious Jack?"

Nathan glanced away without answering.

"Oh, you did," Rosemary said, her insightful eyes observing him closely. "Not only that, you were there when …"

Nathan bowed his head, but said not a word.

"Honey, I'm starving," Lee interrupted. "Let's dig in."

"Of course," she said. "And I'd love to try some of that fried chicken, if you don't mind."

"Please do," Nathan said. After placing the tins where their blankets overlapped, he looked around for his niece. "Now, where has she gone off to?"

"Call her — I'm sure she's not far," Rosemary suggested.

"Betsy!" he shouted. "Come and eat!" His height was often an advantage, so he stood and looked out on the field, but still couldn't see her.

"Over here!" a young voice called from some distance.

"Where are you? Did you fall?"

"I'm a princess on my bed of flowers!"

From her voice, he gauged her general direction. He shaded his eyes and searched, and finally, he laughed. "I see a break in the undergrowth just large enough for an eight-year-old princess," he told his lunch-mates. "I'll go bring her back. Please, start without us."

As he marched into the flowers, he noticed a meandering path made by her child-sized boots that provided a better guide than her voice.

"There you are," he said once he found her.

"Shhh, I'm sleeping." She opened one eye a sliver. "You be the handsome prince who wakes me with a kiss."

"How about I be your faithful horse and carry you piggyback?" he suggested.

"Yes!" She leapt from the ground and climbed aboard her uncle's back as he stooped down. "Go, horsie!"

"What about your flowers?" he asked, walking — not running — back to their picnic site.

"I think I squashed them," she said. "I'll pick more after lunch."

"I can help — But only if you finish your meal," he offered over his shoulder.

"Mrs. Coulter would help me."

"She probably would, but no fair charming her with your beautiful blue eyes. You need to eat first."

She giggled. "Don't you charm people with _your_ blue eyes."

"Never. Charm is no substitute for goodness of heart."

"That's why you never got married, Uncle Nathan. You're not very charming."

He chuckled. "A good woman is attracted to a man's _character_, not his charm."

"I think Mrs. Thornton is such a woman."

"I believe she is, which is why I value her as a _friend_."

"Maybe someday …"

"Betsy," he gently cautioned. "You need to concern yourself with finishing your lunch, which is …"

He set her on her feet at the edge of the picnic blanket, where two tin plates were waiting for them, heaped with delicious food.

"This is truly a feast," he said in awe.

"Dig in, you two." Rosemary invited. "The chicken you brought is divine, and it pairs surprisingly well with the cured meat and cheese we packed."

Nathan and Betsy sat on the blanket. They exchanged a smile and reached out to clasp hands.

"Thank you, Lord, for good food and good friends," Nathan prayed simply.

"Amen," Betsy said.

.

**See Chapter 9**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps."_

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

**Chapter 9**

"Oh my goodness, Betsy, you can't possibly carry any more flowers!" Rosemary laughed, as she shifted the bundle of blooms in her own arms on their walk after lunch.

"But I promised I'd bring some to Mrs. Thornton." Betsy continued through the field, plucking stems with every step.

"I doubt Elizabeth has enough vases to hold the ones you already have."

"Just a few more. Please? I want to put some purple flowers near my bed."

Rosemary nodded, safeguarding her assortment that was — not surprisingly — mostly purple.

"Bring me what you have so you can keep picking without dropping any."

"Thank you, Mrs. Coulter."

"You're welcome, dear. In fact, I have an idea."

Rosemary knelt and set down her bulky bouquet — carefully, so the flowers wouldn't scatter — and pulled a ribbon from each of her sleeves, which had served to keep them rolled up on that warm day.

"We can tie them up with these, and we won't lose a single leaf or petal."

Betsy beamed at Rosemary's inventiveness and watched as her new friend expertly bound the stems and finished with a picture-perfect bow, reserving the second ribbon for the bouquet still in progress.

"How do they look, now?" Rosemary asked, turning the arrangement this way and that.

"They're beautiful, Mrs. Coulter. Just like you."

.

"She's a sweet child," Lee said. "And you're clearly devoted to her."

"She's the apple of my eye." Nathan sighed. "I'm sure you figured out that her parents are gone."

"That's tough for someone so young. Have they been gone long?"

"Less than a month."

"Wow — I'm so sorry," Lee sympathized. "Now I understand why you're living at the saloon and she's staying with Elizabeth. You'd planned to come solo."

Nathan nodded. "Emotionally, I'm ready, willing and able to raise her. But if Mrs. Thornton hadn't stepped in, well, I certainly didn't have any practical matters settled."

"Maybe I can do something about that."

"Do you know of a house we could move in to?"

"Sorry, no."

"I see."

"Which is why I'm proposing to build one," Lee announced.

"You can do that?" Nathan gave him an incredulous look.

"Of course I can. I own the lumber mill. Although, the idea does present a few complications."

"Of course," Nathan said. "It's far too much to expect."

"Oh, building a house isn't the problem," Lee assured. "It's that my wife has become quite smitten with Miss Betsy. They only met yesterday, but I can see she's going to miss having her right next door."

"Betsy has a way of working her way into your heart." Nathan smiled. "I was smitten the day she was born."

Lee took a small notepad and a pencil from his pocket and began sketching.

"I'm thinking three bedrooms."

"That's more than we would require."

"Oh, you'll soon learn I never think small," Lee boasted. "That's why our own house hasn't been built yet. I have to keep redesigning it, because the floor plan expands by the week. You'd think that would be Rosemary's doing, but no. I'm equally guilty of coming up with new ideas."

"It sounds like you hope to create something very special."

"We share a dream, and the house may help us fulfill it. I really can't say more than that."

"I pray your dreams come true," Nathan said sincerely. "You're certainly making mine a reality. I can't thank you enough."

"It's the least I can do for our new Mountie — and our new friends. Speaking of friends." He looked beyond Nathan to the flower-laden females happily approaching. "Did you ladies pick every last flower in the Western Provinces?"

"No, but not for lack of trying. Isn't that right, Betsy?"

"We could come every day and never pick them all! Mrs. Thornton will _love_ them." Betsy looked at her uncle with a twinkle in her eye.

"She'll be happy that _you_ thought of her," he corrected, with a look that forbade the folly of matchmaking.

"You know, the flowers will never survive the trip back to town in your saddlebags," Rosemary reasoned. "They should ride in the car with us."

Betsy held her bunch tightly, clearly conflicted between caring for them personally and wanting them to arrive intact.

"Perhaps you'd like to ride with us, too — you know, to keep them safe?" Rosemary suggested.

"May I, Uncle Nathan? Please?"

"I don't see why not. It's been a long day. The sooner you return, the better able you'll be to rest and get ready for your first day of school tomorrow."

"Why don't you get started on your way back and let us pick up the blankets and dishes, Nathan?" Rosemary offered. "We'll still make it to town before you."

"Can we honk the horn?" Betsy begged.

"Of course," Lee said. "But not until we're well past Buckshot's keen ears."

"Thank you both." After a goodbye hug to Betsy, Nathan mounted his horse and tipped his hat. "This has been the most enjoyable day we've had in weeks. There's just something about …" He looked around the valley, realizing he had no words to describe its depth of beauty, and the solace he felt from being immersed in it.

"Enjoy your ride," Lee said. "I'm serious. Take your time and really enjoy it. We'll see Betsy safely to Elizabeth's."

.

"Did you have a good nap, sweetheart?" Elizabeth asked her son, who was kicking in his crib and clearly ready to rise and shine. "Don't tell anyone, but so did I."

She brought him downstairs and fed him, reveling in his little grins as he nursed.

"You are the most precious boy in the whole world," she whispered. "So, how shall we spend the rest of our day?"

Tomorrow's lessons were already prepared, and several textbook passages were bookmarked in anticipation of helping her young boarder get ready for her first day in the Hope Valley schoolhouse.

"I hope Betsy and her uncle are enjoying themselves. They need this time of refreshing. There's nothing like being outdoors and appreciating God's wonderful creation to renew one's hope for the future after a terrible …"

She looked out the window and felt the call of creation, herself.

"Let's take a walk," she announced.

With Jack in his carriage and serviceable ankle boots on her feet, she told herself it was only an aimless stroll and that they had no destination in mind. But her eyes were focused on one structure in particular — the stable.

She greeted the stable boys and requested a hand saddling Sergeant and helping with Jack. Once she was seated in the saddle, she reached down for her son, who was wide-eyed as he took in the huge, neighing beasts in their straw-filled stalls.

It was no accident that Elizabeth had wrapped him in a shawl-like blanket that could double as a sling. Before setting off, she wound the cloth around him, looping it securely under his arms, between his legs and around her waist as he perched in front of her.

Even though she couldn't see his face beneath his little sunhat, she could tell from the way he kicked and waved that he was grinning from ear to ear and excited about their adventure.

Just as the stable had been her subconscious destination, so, too, was the sacred location a short distance from town — the cemetery.

Pretending she didn't _need_ to visit Jack's final resting place made it easier to go and pay her respects to him. The last thing she wanted was weep and moan and cause her son to grow up thinking his father's grave was a place of torment and despair.

"At least we're not completely missing out on the wildflowers today," she said, maintaining a positive attitude as Sergeant ambled along. "Aren't they beautiful? And the butterflies, and the birds. Everything is reborn in the spring. Except you, of course. You arrived on Christmas Day, my precious boy — _our_ precious boy."

Minutes before she was near enough to stop and dismount, her eyes were fixed on her husband's modest headstone, a rock-solid reminder of everything they'd lost.

She forced a smile before halting the horse and climbing from the saddle, with her son still securely fastened to her chest.

"Let's pick some flowers for Daddy," she whispered.

She'd thought about loosening little Jack's wrap, but reasoned that she'd only have to tie it again. One good thing, keeping the child contained left both of her hands free to gather the flowers and hold them out of his eager reach.

"I know why you want them, little stinker." She chuckled. "You like to put everything in your mouth!"

She sat down near Jack's grave marker — soothed by the warm breeze that waved through the wildflowers and buoyed the butterflies — and talked about the events of recent days.

"Of course, if Betsy's correct — and I _hop_e she's correct — then you already know, because God told you." She sighed. "It gives me comfort to think so."

After a few minutes, little Jack's squirming became too much. Her options were to let him loose from the binds or get back on Sergeant and head home. She chose the latter.

Before climbing into the saddle, she picked a few brightly colored flowers and secured them under the saddle horn as a memento of their visit. She visualized the big book in which she was in the habit of pressing flowers, noting the dates and occasions when they were added.

"It's a special book," she told her son. "And the first flowers in it were from your daddy."

With a gentle, rolling gait, Sergeant strode back to town. He knew the way, so Elizabeth had no need for the reins. She supported her son as he reclined back against her chest, and the movement soon lulled him to sleep. With her hand, she shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun.

They were almost abreast of Nathan and Buckshot when she looked up with a start. He and his horse had stopped short, and his eyes were wide with alarm.

_He knows where we've been, because he's on his way there himself,_ she thought.

"Did you have a good day, constable?" she asked politely, if not warmly, noting the flowers clasped in his hand.

"Yes. We met up with the Coulters and had a wonderful time with them. Betsy was in her element. She rode back with them. Protecting the flowers was her primary concern."

He raised his own handful of flowers since he could hardly ignore them.

"It's a good day for picking," she said, gazing at the fields of abundance surrounding them.

"They reminded Betsy of her mother and father. Especially the purple ones." Again, he gestured with the small bouquet.

"I'll have to remember they're her favorites," Elizabeth said, making small talk. "Well, it seems our little outing has exhausted my son. I'll check in with Lee and Rosemary, and see if Betsy's ready to go over our lessons for tomorrow."

"I'll stop by in a little while, if you don't mind. I promise I won't stay long. I have a feeling Betsy may be even more exhausted than young Jack after her adventures, and will want to go to bed early."

"Come any time. It's Betsy's home, too. Our door is always open. I'm planning a simple supper this evening, but you're welcome to join us."

"Thank you. I'd like that. And there's something I need to discuss with you." He frowned guiltily.

It was her turn to look alarmed.

"It's not what you think," he said quickly.

"You don't know what I'm thinking," she challenged.

"It's not about …" He turned his eyes down the road she'd traveled.

She exhaled. "Thank you. I'm not ready for that."

"I'll see you soon." He tipped his hat.

"Good day," she replied, and urged Sergeant onward.

.

**See Chapter 10**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps."_

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

**Chapter 10**

Walking back from the stable, with Jack still asleep and her flowers safe at the foot of his carriage, Elizabeth fretted over what Nathan wanted to talk about.

_He promised it's not about Jack._ _But what else could it be?_

When she reached the Coulter home, the front door was open wide. If the need to collect Betsy hadn't drawn her in, the tantalizing smell of cinnamon apples would have.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway with her son in her arms, taking in the scene.

As Betsy stirred something in a bowl, Rosemary layered apples over batter in a pan and called, "Go!" Betsy immediately sprinkled what turned out to be cinnamon sugar over the fruit. Rosemary mixed flour, oats and butter in another bowl, crumbled it over the top and again said, "Go!" — the signal for more cinnamon sugar.

"This is quite the operation!" Elizabeth enthused, eyeing a second pan that was baked and cooling on the sideboard. "If my son wasn't sound asleep, I'd lend you a hand."

"Oh, hello, Elizabeth!" Rosemary greeted. "Come in and sit down, but do _not_ get in our way!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," she assured. "It smells scrumptious. I hope you'll save a bite for me."

"Don't be silly," Rosemary said. "You and Betsy are staying for dinner."

"But I invited, uh, Uncle Nathan to eat with us."

"He can come, too, of course. It's nothing fancy, but the dessert will be divine!" She bumped elbows with her young assistant, who grinned.

"Thank you very much. I'll take little Jack home to finish his nap. He shouldn't sleep much longer."

"We'll see you soon, dear." Rosemary waved with a folded towel and opened the oven door before popping the pan inside.

Since she was holding her son in one arm, Elizabeth parked his carriage at the bottom of her stoop. As she entered her home, a light and unexpected fragrance made her breathe deeply. It was then that she noticed the beautiful bouquet of wildflowers tied with a ribbon and arranged in a vase.

"Rosemary and Betsy," she whispered. "Aren't you the sweetest!"

Reminded of her own flowers still in the stroller, she placed Jack in his cradle and slipped down the front steps and retrieved them, only to find Nathan about to walk up to Lee and Rosemary's door.

He smiled when he saw the flowers in her hand. "You'd think I would have had my fill of wildflowers today, but no. They still make me happy."

"Perhaps because they bring so much joy to Betsy," she said, giving him a grudging smile in return. "Jack's still asleep. Won't you come in? You said you have something to discuss."

She thought he seemed self-conscious when he nodded agreement and followed her inside, so she left the door standing open, in case he felt awkward about being alone with her.

"Betsy's flowers," he said at the sight of the vase. "She had such fun picking them for you."

"I haven't had a chance to thank her," she said. "I stopped at Rosemary's before coming home. By the way, we're all invited to dine next door. A simple dinner, she said, but the dessert looks, and smells, wonderful!"

"Dessert." He chuckled. "If Betsy's involved, it's all about the dessert."

"And flowers," she added with a grin. "Please, sit down and let's talk. We're under orders to report to Lee and Rosemary's as soon as little Jack wakes, which should be soon."

The Mountie may not have been wearing his uniform, but when he sat, his posture was every bit as straight and official as one would expect from any member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police.

"This is an awkward subject to bring up," he said.

"I told you, I'm not ready …" she interrupted, holding up her hand.

"It's about money."

"About what?" She blinked, confused.

"It's Sunday, so I haven't had a chance to set up accounts yet. But I promise, tomorrow I'll have funds deposited at the mercantile, the dress shop, the laundry service and the café."

"I assumed you took care of such things last week, after you got settled. Why are you telling me?"

"These aren't my accounts. They're yours."

"Mine! Why are you arranging accounts for _me_?"

"They're for Betsy's care," he explained. "There's no question in my mind that she should stay here, where she's happy. But you needn't be responsible for her keep — hence, the accounts. And I'll give you a weekly bank draft to help with Laura's services, too."

"I hardly think a little girl will add much to my monthly expenses."

"You'd be surprised," he said. "Your son's but an infant, and a boy. You have no idea how expensive girls can be. Why, the bill for flour, sugar, cookies and cakes alone can be astronomical! And the dresses and petticoats? I promise, you'll be thanking me _very_ soon."

She started giggling so hard she had to cover her mouth to keep from waking Jack.

"I'd say you were exaggerating — but I'm the middle sister of three, so I know you're not. Thank you, uh, uh …"

"_Uncle Nathan_," he finished with a grin, finally leaning back against the couch cushions.

"Thank you — _Nathan_. You're very thoughtful."

"You're welcome. I can't thank _you_ enough for coming to our rescue. The saloon — I still shake my head when I think about Betsy ever living there."

"I'm glad she's happy here, because we're happy to have her." She heard a stirring in the cradle and rose to make sure her son didn't drift off to sleep again. "Betsy's welcome to stay as long as she likes. We enjoy her company. Yes, we do!" She addressed her son.

Little Jack giggled in his mother's arms as she picked him up, until he saw their guest, whereupon he cooed and held out his arms.

"Uh oh. Don't tell Rosemary that you've taken her place as his favorite friend."

Nathan took the baby's outstretched hand and gave it a gentle shake. "Tell your mother it's not a competition. No, it's not! Everyone who loves you is special in their own way. Isn't that right?"

"Goodness, he's so strong. He's practically climbing out of my arms. He definitely wants you to hold him."

"I'd love to." Nathan reached for the child without hesitation.

Elizabeth couldn't tell whose grin was bigger — Jack's or Nathan's. But when Jack started with the open-mouthed baby kisses on the Mountie's cheek, she handed Nathan a cloth to wipe away the evidence of her son's affection.

"You've definitely charmed him," she said, taking a seat across from them.

He laughed heartily, which elicited more baby giggles in response.

"My remark wasn't _that_ funny."

"You'd think so if _you_ had a niece who recently accused you of not being charming. In her defense, she was right."

"Why would she say such a thing? I know she loves you dearly, so you must have charmed her at some point. Or does your charm only extend to children and babies?"

She thought about Lucas, the town's suave and sophisticated saloon owner who often rained compliments on her and her son, but always shied away from holding him, and certainly never welcomed his kisses.

"I don't know," Nathan said. "What _is_ charm, anyway?"

"Our finishing school instructor could explain it very nicely," Elizabeth said. "Whatever it means to be charming, my sister Viola took her lessons to heart. She set out to marry well, and she did. Lionel is a British aristocrat."

"She must be very happy."

Elizabeth pondered. "I don't think happiness was her goal."

"She should have taken a lesson from her sister on that subject."

"Julie certainly has a greater capacity for love and happiness, even if she hasn't quite found either of them yet."

He looked at her with amusement.

"Oh! You mean me?" She blushed. "I_ am_ happy. Sometimes I feel I'm betraying my husband by feeling so, but I know he would have wanted me to raise our son in a joyful home."

"And 'charm' has nothing to do with it," Nathan addressed little Jack jovially, as though giving him a life lesson.

"I'm curious how you responded to Betsy's accusation." Elizabeth moved to the kitchen and began preparing the baby's bottle to take next door with them.

"I told her that one's character is more important than charm." Nathan stood and followed her, expertly bouncing Jack as though it was second nature. "I doubt she heard me, though, since she'd been lying on a bed of flowers and pretending to be a princess."

Elizabeth burst out laughing. "And you were unwilling to be her prince charming?"

"Correct. But I _was_ willing to be her horse and let her ride on my back to our picnic site."

"I suspect you two made a very charming picture."

He made a face. "Perhaps your sister can introduce you to a real prince charming one day."

"I can't imagine a prince living in Hope Valley, and I never plan to leave."

He gave a satisfied sigh. "I wouldn't have said so a week ago, but Hope Valley truly does feel like home."

.

"It looks like dinner is ready," Lee said, coming downstairs to a table set for five and the completed meal staying warm on the stove. "Why aren't we eating?"

"We think our neighbors need just a minute longer," Rosemary said, giving Betsy a conspiratorial wink.

"You're not listening in _again_," Lee accused.

"Some things are simply beyond my control," Rosemary said, putting a finger to her lips as she leaned close to the wall bordering Elizabeth's house.

Lee peeked out front window. "Her door's wide open. Why don't you just sit on our porch — all the better to eavesdrop on their conversation."

"Oh, Lee. Where's the fun in_ that_?"

"Shouldn't we go over and remind them to come and eat?" he insisted.

"She said she'd be here as soon as the baby wakes up."

"Can't you hear the child giggling up a storm?" he asked. "As nice as the Mountie is, I didn't know he even _had_ a funny bone."

"Ah, it's music to our ears." She winked at her fellow co-conspirator again. "But you're right, it's time to eat, so we'll shoo them on over. Coming, Betsy?"

"Yes, and I remember exactly what I'm supposed to say after dinner," she said excitedly, taking Rosemary's hand.

"Heaven help our unsuspecting neighbors," Lee muttered.

.

**See Chapter 11**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps."_

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

**Chapter 11**

"Uncle Nathan! Where have you been?" Betsy said, bounding to his side and grinning up at young Jack, still in his arms.

"I made a little detour on the way home, and then I had a talk with Mrs. Thornton."

"Dinner's waiting, you two," Rosemary said cheerfully.

"And I helped make dessert," Betsy enthused. "Cinnamon apple cake — it's my new favorite!"

Nathan laughed. "You've already had a piece, I suppose?"

"No more than a baker's taste," Rosemary assured. "Not enough to spoil her appetite, which must be _huge_ by now, since you two have been dawdling."

"So sorry, Rosemary," Elizabeth apologized, tucking the bottle into a bag that contained her son's necessities. "Jack really hasn't been awake that long."

.

Four adults were seated at the Coulter dinner table, along with one child and an infant who refused to leave the Mountie's arms. When it was time to say grace and for everyone to join hands, Nathan was holding little Jack, so Elizabeth clasped her son's hand, instead.

"… And thank you for a glorious Sunday with our dear friends," Lee concluded. "Amen."

"Thank you for inviting us, Rosemary, Lee," Elizabeth said, shaking out her napkin. "It looks and smells delicious."

"This is nothing compared to the dessert coming up," Rosemary said.

As promised, the meal was simple — braised beef and root vegetables in a broth-based sauce, served with freshly baked biscuits, which were slightly flavored by apples and cinnamon, as they'd shared the oven with the last cake.

"Seriously, Rosemary, these biscuits are incredible," Elizabeth said after swallowing a delectable bite.

"Just when I think every meal is the best I've ever had, the next one tops it," Nathan said. "Late lunch yesterday, our picnic and this dinner today. By next week, I may have to loosen my belt a few notches."

"Tell me about it," Lee said, patting his midsection.

As they ate, little Jack kept reaching for Nathan's shiny silverware, but he warded off each attempt by scooting his chair farther and farther from the table, to the point he was almost sitting sideways, facing Elizabeth. The position served no hardship, and he continued eating without pause and gently bouncing the boy between bites.

"Let me take him so you can eat in peace," Elizabeth offered, gathering the child in her arms despite his resistance. "He'll be fine. I'll hold him right here so he can see you."

"Perhaps Jack would like some mashed apples," Rosemary suggested. "I boiled a few thinking they might agree with him."

"We can try," Elizabeth said. "That's very thoughtful of you."

"Here you go." Rosemary placed a small bowl and demitasse spoon next to Elizabeth's plate.

Lee had followed his wife to the kitchen and came back with a tea towel. "Let's fasten this around your neck to keep you clean, young man."

At his first bite, Jack opened his eyes wide and seemed just as excited about "dessert" as Betsy had been. Like a little bird clamoring for worms, he couldn't get enough.

He was so enthusiastic that Elizabeth was unable to take another bite from her own plate — Nathan had finished his meal, while Elizabeth was barely half through.

"Let me take over so you can eat," he insisted, holding out his hands to Jack, who eagerly went to him. "So you like apples, too, hmm? You and Betsy." He winked at his niece.

Betsy grinned, but he noticed that she kept glancing at Rosemary as if seeking a signal. In response, he saw the lady of the house give her an almost imperceptible nod.

"Uncle Nathan?" she began.

"Yes, Betsy?" He couldn't study her while feeding Jack, but it was clear something was going on.

"Will you walk me to school tomorrow since it's my first day?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said with a smile, glancing from Betsy to Rosemary.

"Will you wear your uniform, too? I want everyone to know you're _very_ important."

"I can do that. I'll be wearing it when I make my rounds anyway."

"Thank you, Uncle Nathan."

"Is that all?" He wondered why subterfuge had been called for.

As though silently prompting her, Betsy looked across the table at Elizabeth, who was eating quickly and glancing at Nathan and her son, unaware of any plans afoot.

"Elizabeth, I was thinking." Rosemary took the reins of the conversation. "Perhaps Nathan's escorting Betsy to class might present an opportunity. What do you think?"

"Oh. Yes." She swallowed her next-to-last bite. "Maybe you could speak to the students while you're there."

"What an excellent idea, Elizabeth," Rosemary enthused. "It would give them a chance to get to know you, and then they would tell their families _wonderful_ things about you. It could also help break the ice between Betsy and her fellow classmates."

It was all Nathan could do not to laugh at her over-acting.

"Would you like to?" Elizabeth asked.

He looked from Rosemary, to Betsy, to Elizabeth, and they regarded him with hopeful expectation in return.

"You know you can't refuse," Lee underscored the mood around the table.

"I don't know what to say," he said.

"Say 'yes!'" Betsy and Rosemary said together.

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, as she savored her last bite.

"You misunderstand. I don't _know_ what to say to a classroom full of children. Youngsters don't take to me very well."

Elizabeth gulped and opened her mouth in surprise. "Why, children _love_ you!" She gestured at Betsy and Jack. "They adore you. In fact, my son is this close to preferring you over me." She chuckled.

"Your mother exaggerates," Nathan said to the fair-haired boy in his arms.

"You think I'm joking? Watch this." She held out her hands to little Jack, who sat unmoving on Nathan's knee.

"I have his bowl and spoon," Nathan pointed out.

Elizabeth plucked the spoon out of Nathan's hand and slid the bowl in her direction.

"Come to momma?" She held out her hands again, one of them waving the spoon.

Her son looked uncertainly at Nathan, but still didn't budge.

"Young man, that's not very gentlemanly. When a lady asks you to 'go,' you _go_! Especially when it's your mother."

Elizabeth patted Nathan's arm and let the baby be. "You'll be fine with the children. Just be yourself. Show them your — what was it you called it?"

"My charm?" He grinned.

"Your _character_." She nudged his elbow. "Show them who you really are."

"I guess I can try," he said, looking rather like a man waiting for the guillotine.

She saw his expression. "And for heaven's sake, practice your smile!"

.

All three households turned in early that night, but not before Elizabeth and Betsy spent some time going over the next day's lessons.

The following morning, when Elizabeth was already in the schoolhouse, Laura ushered Betsy out the door when her uncle came to call.

Rather than continuing on with Betsy at his side, Nathan bounded up the steps and greeted a happy little Jack, waving gleefully in Laura's arms.

"One last smile before I face the gallows," he murmured. He gave the child a hug, and then he and Betsy were on the path to school.

.

As he'd predicted, he hadn't charmed the students. But he hadn't alienated them, either. _Yet._

"Are there any more questions, class?" Elizabeth asked, as Constable Grant stood awkwardly at the front of the room.

Robert's hand shot up. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"I have not," Nathan said, looking uncomfortable. "I've been able to subdue violators of the law without the necessity of lethal force."

"Have you ever been shot?" Cody questioned.

Nathan grimaced. "No. Thank the Lord, no."

"How about …" Timmy started.

"Boys, that's enough!" Elizabeth called a halt to the questioning. "I was thinking we might ask Constable Grant to tell us how he and others trained to become a Mountie."

Nathan gave the short version, hurrying through a stilted, unprepared speech, and was relieved when it was over.

"Thank you, constable," Elizabeth said a scant five minutes later when he had finished. "Children, let's show appreciation to our new friend."

She led them in polite applause, and he bowed slightly in her direction and theirs.

"Students, please turn to page 117, while I see Constable Grant to the door."

His eyes were apologetic after they'd stepped outside. "I told you."

"You were fine," she soothed. "Betsy was so proud, and the boys were definitely engaged."

"Is it any wonder why I've only made three friends here in the space of a week?" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration before putting on his hat.

"Four," she corrected. "Lee and Rosemary, me and my son."

He chuckled. "Truly, there is no higher praise."

"Keep little Jack's admiration in mind as you go about your business this morning, and I hope you make a few more friends. Good day, constable."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thornton."

.

"Where _is_ that Mountie, anyway," Bill Avery asked, as he paced in Lee's office. "When Jack was in Hope Valley, you couldn't turn a corner without tripping over him."

He wished his blustery words could help ease the grief that still sat like a lead slug in his gut.

"Here he is now," Lee said, as Nathan knocked and walked in.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Nathan asked. "I can come back."

"Don't walk out that door," Bill ordered.

"Yes, sheriff?" Nathan faced him straight on and clasped his hands.

"I received an official request to investigate you."

"Ask me anything," Nathan said calmly.

"Do you have a young girl named …" He looked at a paper in his hand. "… Betsy Grant living with you?"

"Yes. My niece. She arrived two days ago, while you were away."

"She's living with you at the _saloon_?" Bill pressed.

"Uh, no. She's with Mrs. Thornton at the moment."

"You're both living with Elizabeth?" he questioned.

"Of course not. I have a room at the saloon."

"Then, sir, you've got a problem. Because if you two aren't under the same roof by the end of the week, that child is going back to her grandmother."

.

**See Chapter 12**

.

Dear readers,

Please be aware that my goal is for my stories to align with Hope Valley and "When Calls the Heart" values! Readers of my last chapter expressed the concern that this story might deviate from that — but nothing could be further from the truth! Please continue reading with my assurance that your morals — and Elizabeth's — will not be compromised!

Annette Zoaps

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps."_

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

Dear readers,

Please be aware that my goal for my stories is ALWAYS to align with Hope Valley and "When Calls the Heart" values! Readers of my last chapter expressed the concern that this story might deviate from that — but nothing could be further from the truth! Please continue reading with my assurance that your morals — and Elizabeth's — will not be compromised!

Annette Zoaps

.

**Chapter 12**

The Mountie visibly shuddered, and Bill felt guilty for spewing the news so harshly.

"I'm sorry," Bill said with true regret. "But you have almost a week to find a house for you and your niece."

Bill looked at Lee apologetically.

"We've been talking about my plan to build them one." Lee rustled some papers. "But even if we started today, we couldn't finish by this ridiculous deadline."

"I'm afraid it's out of my hands." Bill shrugged. "The grandmother made inquiries and spoke to an attorney. But I don't have to report on their living situation _yet_."

He looked at Nathan and wondered if the man might break his teeth from gritting them so hard.

"Here, you need to sit down." Bill pulled out a chair in front of Lee's desk.

"It'll break Betsy's heart," Nathan said with deadly calm, dropping into the seat and exuding defeat.

His ashen complexion convinced Bill it would break the Mountie's heart, too.

"What can we do, Lee?" Bill asked, suddenly ready to help. "You've got building plans there. Is it really impossible?"

"Without a doubt." Lee kicked the leg of his desk and shoved the blueprints in frustration. "It can't be done."

He looked heavenward, as if seeking inspiration or maybe a voice from on high.

"Wait a minute." Lee scanned the ceiling from east to west and back again. "Wait just one minute. Follow me!"

He jumped from his chair and dashed to the corner stairway, taking the steps two at a time.

"What are you waiting for?" Bill asked Nathan and followed Lee, with the Mountie close behind.

Once all three men were at the top of the stairs, Lee opened a door and stepped inside, revealing a long room that encompassed the entire attic.

"Yes," Lee said, taking in every detail of the room. "This will do. My men and I can have this habitable in a day — a day and a half at the most."

"I'll take it," Nathan said, as soon as Lee all but offered. "_We'll_ take it."

"Don't you want to give it some thought?" Lee asked.

"I was about to ask if anyone had an enclosed barn to rent," Nathan said. "This is a mansion by comparison."

Lee looked throughout the space, clearly making mental calculations. "It's plenty long enough," he noted. "Two added walls will divide it into three rooms — two bedrooms and a little sitting room."

"But Lee, they can't cook up here," Bill pointed out.

"Read your orders again. I didn't hear anything about needing a house with a kitchen. 'Under the same roof.' That's what you said — that's what they'll get. Rosemary and I will feed them three meals a day if it means Betsy can stay!"

"But a dusty old attic?" Bill assessed the room. "For a little girl?"

"Just wait until my men fix it up and we let Rosie loose on the décor," Lee assured, turning to Nathan. "How do you feel about pastel purple curtains?"

"Purple is my new favorite color." He smiled.

Bill made a face. "I'm going to have to meet this niece of yours."

"Prepare to be absolutely delighted," Lee said with conviction.

.

"Elizabeth! Finally, you're home."

Rosemary let herself in the front door just as Elizabeth was taking Jack Junior from Laura's arms.

"Master Jack was a perfect angel," Laura informed. "He took his bottles and naps without any fuss, and Betsy's upstairs changing into play clothes. She said Opal and Emily invited her to pick flowers in the field behind the church."

"Thank you very much, Laura," Elizabeth said. "We look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Thornton." Laura waved and set off toward home.

"Our favorite little girl and her flowers," Rosemary mused.

"I should plan a lesson on botany and see how many wildflowers we can identify here in town," Elizabeth suggested. "There seem to be so many more varieties this year. Especially purple ones."

"Purple is definitely the word of the day," Rosemary hinted.

"Will you hold little Jack while I make some notes?"

Elizabeth opened her satchel and took out a small book and a pencil. Rosemary joined her on the couch.

"I wonder how you and young Jack will get along once she's gone," Rosemary hinted harder.

Elizabeth looked up from her notepad. "Once _who's_ gone?"

"It's the most exciting news since the telephone!" Rosemary gave a muted squeal.

"Please don't tell me Betsy's leaving town." Elizabeth put her hand to her heart in dismay.

"Oh, no, dear. They found a place to rent! Or should I say, they were _forced_ to find a place."

"How is this possible? Is one of our Hope Valley residents moving away?"

"Here's what happened."

Rosemary whispered the short version about the grandmother's investigation, Bill's orders, and what would undoubtedly happen if Nathan and Betsy couldn't prove they were sharing a home by the end of the week.

"And Lee came to the rescue!" Rosemary beamed as she boasted of her husband's heroism.

"The Coulter Lumber Company attic!" Elizabeth enthused. "It sounds like the perfect blank slate to turn into a cozy little home for two."

"And I've been given the go-ahead to stitch up some darling purple curtains, and a sweet bed quilt to match."

"Won't her uncle love _that_." Elizabeth grinned.

"Actually, Lee said Nathan couldn't have been more excited."

"He loves her so much." Elizabeth sighed. "But you and I will miss her terribly."

"Oh, things won't change as much as you might imagine," Rosemary assured. "Once they move in, and even after Lee builds them a proper house, Betsy will still need watching after school and whenever Nathan has official business. And there's no kitchen in the attic, so we'll get to invite them over for meals as often as they can stand us. But hush now. Here she comes."

"Hello!" Betsy said, bounding down the stairs. "I'm going to pick flowers. I'll bring you some, Mrs. Coulter."

"I'd be so honored," she said sincerely. "But both Elizabeth and I still have vases full. Does your uncle need a bouquet to brighten up his room?"

"Yes! I'll pick some for him, too," she promised. "Do you have an extra vase?"

"I have the perfect one. It's purple," Rosemary added in a whisper. 

"Weren't you proud of your uncle when he spoke to the class?" Elizabeth asked, changing the subject since Rosemary looked like she might spill the news any minute. "I thought he did very well."

"I'm always proud of him," Betsy declared. "But I know he was nervous."

"Perhaps a little," Elizabeth allowed.

"He doesn't like to act puffed up, like he's so important."

"I can see that. He's very modest."

"Yes, he is. He cares for others more than he cares for himself."

"Little Jack certainly responds to that."

"Well, I have to hurry and meet Opal and Emily, and then I'm having dinner with Uncle Nathan. We're going to the café, just me and him."

"Enjoy yourself, sweetheart," Rosemary called as the child ran out the door. She turned to her friend. "As you can probably guess, she doesn't know yet."

"I hope she'll be happy about the move. Do you suppose Nathan will tell her that her grandmother is behind it?"

"If he doesn't tell her, she'll guess. The man doesn't have a poker face to save his life. It's probably good he's on the side of law and order. If he ever committed a crime, his expression would give him away in no time."

"I've seen something in his expression on other occasions," Elizabeth said reluctantly.

"So have I." Rosemary said sadly. "And I think we can both guess what it might be."

"Has he mentioned anything?"

"I asked him, but he wouldn't say a word," Rosemary answered.

"I _haven't_ asked," Elizabeth admitted. "In fact, when it looked like he was gathering courage to tell me about something that was troubling him, I stopped him in his tracks. Oh, Rosemary. I'm sure he was there when Jack died. But even worse, what if Nathan is one of the men Jack saved?"

"That knowledge would be a heavy burden for a man to bear."

"Do you think he feels guilt because he lived and Jack died?"

"I would imagine so — _if_ that is what happened," Rosemary said. "But Elizabeth, we don't know if that's his story."

"It's probably better we don't know. I could never look at him the same way again."

"You already _believe _it's true. Does that change anything?"

"If I knew for certain he was the reason my husband died, even though it was Jack's choice to be the hero, I would have a hard time not blaming him." She reached for her son. "As long as the truth stays in the shadows, I can pretend he had no part in it. If my son learned one day that Nathan is alive because his father gave the ultimate sacrifice to save him, I believe he would be devastated."

"Isn't that a little unfair?" Rosemary asked with sympathy.

"Yes. It is unfair. Which is why I don't want to know. Little Jack adores him, I adore Betsy, and I consider Nathan a friend. Let's leave well-enough alone."

"I'm sure the subject is far from everyone's mind, as we have a very busy week ahead, with the attic apartment under construction and my sewing machine working overtime. I've quietly put out a few pleas for furnishings — Fiona's been a big help, bless her heart — and two beds and a dresser have already been promised."

"I couldn't be happier for them. Nathan said Hope Valley feels like home. Now that Betsy's future is secure, he should finally breathe easier."

"Indeed." Rosemary smiled. "What a lot of excitement that little girl has stirred up in only three days!"

"It's as though she's always been in our hearts."

"So, once things settle down, who should we try to match up her uncle with?" Rosemary blurted.

"Rosemary!"

"Mark my words — he may be able to ward off Betsy's grandmother for a season, but if he expects to hold on to that child in the future, he needs a wife and she needs a mother."

"I truly want what's best for them," Elizabeth said.

"I'm thinking Fiona," Rosemary suggested. "She's young, bright, beautiful and single."

As Rosemary watched her friend, fleeting regret in Elizabeth's eyes told her half of what she needed to know.

Her only question was, did Elizabeth regret possibly losing Betsy — or her new friendship with Nathan?

.

**See Chapter 13**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_ I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps."_

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

**Chapter 13**

Fiona wore her deep-blue dress with flair, fully aware that it brought out the color of her eyes and the dark curls of her hair.

_We'd make a pretty pair,_ she thought, taking in Nathan's similar dark hair and blue eyes. _Betsy seems very sweet. What a beautiful family we would be._

She took dainty bites of her dinner, making sure to smile at everyone around the table — Rosemary and Lee, and especially Nathan and his niece.

One problem, though — Rosemary kept talking about the latest fashions, making it impossible to follow Nathan and Lee's conversation about a proposed construction project of some kind.

"Do you like flowers?" Betsy interrupted.

"Oh, yes," Fiona assured. "Roses are my favorite." She sneaked a peek at Nathan, who was intently listening to Lee discussing breaking ground soon.

"How about wildflowers?" The child persisted.

"They're all right. They seem to be everywhere these days, don't they? Do _you_ like them?" she asked, making a point to express curiosity about Betsy's interests.

"I love them. Especially the purple ones."

"Purple really isn't flattering to me, but I'll bet it looks lovely on you."

"Fiona, be honest — what do you think are the most fashionable colors these days?" Rosemary interjected. "The dress shop is getting requests for mauve and magenta, and even a spring green. But you wear blue so well. I think it's a color that will never go out of style."

"Blue? Yes, blue seems to be universally desired," Fiona said, her eyes darting to Lee. "Did your husband just say something about building a _house_?" she asked.

"Yes, he did. It's one way he can use his sawmill for a good cause. Hope Valley simply doesn't have enough homes at the moment, as you well know. How do you enjoy boarding with Florence, by the way?"

"Oh, she's lovely," Fiona exuded delight. "And she's coming right along in learning the switchboard. Tell me more about this house. Is it for you and Lee?"

"Oh, we'll build our dream home eventually," Rosemary said with a faraway look in her eyes. "Right now, he's working on a house for Nathan and Betsy, to get them out of his office's attic and into something more comfortable."

"Oh, my. That must mean they're planning to put down roots here." She smiled charmingly in Nathan's direction. When he didn't notice, she transferred her attention to Betsy. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Yes! I also liked staying at Mrs. Thornton's, but my _grandmother_ raised a stink about it."

"Betsy!" Rosemary admonished.

"But that's what _you_ said she did," she defended.

"I may have — but I didn't think you were listening," Rosemary finished in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Coulter," Betsy said. "Anyway, our house will be near Mrs. Thornton's, and we'll get to see her and little Jack _all_ the time, same as we do now."

Fiona's smile suddenly felt forced. Again, she looked at Nathan and Lee, whose conversation hadn't gotten any less intense, and realized she might as well be invisible. She sighed.

"Rosemary, the lamb chops are truly divine," she said, salvaging what she could of the evening. A good meal was _something_, she decided.

An urgent knock suddenly halted all talk around the table.

"Lee, dear, are you expecting someone?"

"Not me, darling. But let me get it."

Nathan eased to his feet and faced the door. Fiona got the impression his service experience had schooled him to always be at the ready.

"Elizabeth? Come in. What brings you by?" Lee asked, opening the door wide.

"I'm so sorry. There's a bit of an emergency, and I need to go to the home of one of my students right away." She looked behind her at a pre-teen lad who was waiting in the roadway. "I hate to interrupt, but Jack should already be in his crib for the night. Would you mind watching him until I return? It may be an hour or longer."

"Of course, Elizabeth," Lee said, taking the sleepy-eyed little one from her arms, along with his bag. "Are you sure you'll be all right on the road this late?"

"Yes. Reggie, her brother, is here to accompany me." Again, she glanced at the young man.

"I'll go along," Nathan volunteered. "Lee's right. It may not safe this time of night."

"I couldn't interrupt your dinner."

"I couldn't enjoy it knowing you're on the road after dark," he said. "Besides, your young friend may not be able to return you to your door if your visit takes longer than you expect."

"Please, go with Elizabeth," Rosemary agreed. "We can watch little Jack until she returns, and we're happy to put Betsy to bed in our guest room. Don't even give her a thought until morning."

"Thank you — and thank you for dinner. Goodnight, Betsy. Be good for Mr. and Mrs. Coulter."

"I will, Uncle Nathan." She ran to him for a goodbye hug.

"It was good to see you, Fiona." He bobbed his head and didn't wait for a reply.

Little Jack perked up when Nathan neared the door, a grin of expectation on his face.

Nathan obliged. "It's always a pleasure to see you, young man! Sleep well." He ran his broad hand soothingly over the child's back.

He took his hat from the hook and played three repetitions of "peek-a-boo" before following Elizabeth out the door, smiling ear to ear.

"I'm so, so sorry." Elizabeth's voice echoed through the still-open doorway. "I didn't mean to cut short your evening."

_Sure, you didn't._ Fiona cut another bite of her meat and sat in stony silence.

.

"What kind of emergency is it, if you don't mind my asking," Nathan inquired, his casual leather boots crunching on the gravel roadway. "If it's medical, shouldn't we inform Dr. Shepherd?"

"It's not that. But if Frannie's father can't talk some sense into her, the young man she wants to marry may find himself in traction."

"Her family is opposed?"

"Yes. Though they're very much in love, they're also very young." She kept her voice low enough that the girl's brother couldn't hear their conversation.

"It sounds as though her parents hope you hold some influence with her."

"Or they hold me responsible," she said. "And William Shakespeare."

"Don't tell me — you taught 'Romeo and Juliet' when they were in your class?"

"What was I thinking?"

"Well, the star-crossed lovers _died_ in the end. Who could imagine your students would want to imitate _that_?"

"You'd be surprised how many young women live and die by their romantic notions. As a teacher, I see it quite often."

"If you're trying to alarm me, you're succeeding."

Elizabeth held her lantern aloft and illuminated his face, hoping to understand what he meant.

"I'm raising a little girl who has enough royally romantic dreams to fill an entire Shakespeare-sized volume," he pointed out, taking a turn at holding the lantern.

"Oh, Betsy." Elizabeth laughed. "She's the most precious and precocious little girl I've had the pleasure to know — and I've known quite a few. I love her."

"Thank you," he said softly. "I'm sure you love all your students, but thank you for loving her, too."

"Who wouldn't? She charms everyone who crosses her path." She smiled. "Yes, I said 'charm.' But she has depth of character, too, which I'm sure you're happy to hear."

"That's everything an uncle could hope for."

He smiled in the lantern light, and they continued on in companionable silence.

.

"The evening didn't quite go as I'd planned," Rosemary said to her husband after their last guest had left and Betsy was settled upstairs.

"It wasn't _bad_. It gave Nathan the opportunity to get to know another Hope Valley resident a little better. Sentiment has certainly swung in his favor since the whirlwind week he and Betsy moved into the attic."

"That _was_ quite a week!" Rosemary agreed, rocking her favorite little boy as they waited for his mother to return. "I'm glad things have gone back to normal. Although I've begun to despair of ever finding our Mountie a match."

"He's only been here a few months and is settling in nicely. Leave him be."

"Yes, dear." She gave him a beaming smile.

He laughed. "I know what your quick agreement means — you plan to do the exact opposite."

"No, no, I _have_ given up. And now that Betsy's happily ensconced in your cozy little loft with her uncle, I think she's given up, too, largely because they've been so busy. There's been no shortage of supper invitations. Since their emergency housing has no kitchen, they've become everyone's favorite guests."

"Including ours," he added.

"Especially ours, when they can squeeze us into their schedule." She chuckled softly. "At least I get to see Betsy when she comes to Elizabeth's after school. She's just as dear as ever, and she fits into our lives so well. I'm happy to know we're still among her closest friends."

"She seems as faithful and steadfast as her uncle," he said. "Those qualities will take her far in life."

"Yes, but she also has a few qualities her uncle lacks, for example, the ability to make friends easily and express the joy and love she feels."

"That's why some men seek a partner with those qualities." He winked at his wife. "I hit the jackpot in that department."

"Oh, Lee. Aren't you the _most_ precious husband!"

"However, since Nathan isn't seeking a wife, at least Betsy is breaking down a few walls for him."

.

**See Chapter 14**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps."_

.


	14. Chapter 14

.

**Chapter 14**

"You brought the Mountie?" Frannie's father, Jasper Grigg, all but shouted. "That was hardly necessary."

"Not so loud, dear," his wife, Ruby, admonished, glancing at the young couple on the couch.

Frannie and her beau, Albert, looked at each other with trepidation.

"Constable Grant came along to make sure your son and I arrived safely — not to intervene," Elizabeth clarified. "He plans to wait outside."

"We've talked to _these two_ till we're blue in the face, but they're as stubborn as mules." Jasper dismissively waved his hand at the couple. "They plan to run away and get married tomorrow at first light."

"May I have a word with you privately?" Elizabeth asked the parents.

Jasper nodded. "I'm sure they won't slip out the front door while the Mountie is standing guard." He led the way into the kitchen.

"As I said, Constable Grant is not here for that, but you're probably right," Elizabeth said. "I have a few questions. It appears Frannie and Albert came and told you their plans. If they'd planned to elope, wouldn't they have left without a word?"

"They asked for our blessing," he said, shaking his head. "But they're only sixteen years old!"

Ruby gave him a look that stopped him from staying more.

"Do you think they would be willing to postpone getting married for a little while?" Elizabeth asked. "Let them be promised to each other, but only if they agree to wait a year or two? Surely they need time to find a way to make a living and a place to live. One or two years would give them that — _and_ the freedom to change their minds if they need to."

The Griggs looked at each other.

"We like Albert well enough," Ruby admitted. "And they've known each other since they were babies."

"He's a fine boy," Jasper said. "But he's just that — a _boy_!"

"Dear …" Ruby patted his shoulder to calm him.

"May I suggest it to them first?" Elizabeth offered. "Then, if there's more convincing needed, I'll bring you right in."

"Go ahead," Jasper agreed. "It's better than what _they_ were planning."

"Thank you. Trust me, I'll do my best to convince them. Even though it's not uncommon for sixteen-year-olds marry and live happily, I, too, don't believe they're ready."

"Please, do what you can," Ruby urged. "We'll be waiting here."

"And listening," he added.

Elizabeth nodded and stepped into the main room of the small home.

"Thank you for coming, Mrs. Thornton," Frannie said, as she and Albert stood. "I know my parents will listen to you."

She gestured for Elizabeth to take the chair nearest Albert.

"I hope I can help, but it all depends on the two of you," Elizabeth said. "Your folks have suggested a compromise. Are you willing to consider it?"

"Yes," Albert agreed. "I know Frannie's mother and father only want the best for us."

"But we already know in our hearts what that is," Frannie insisted, gazing at Albert with love-filled eyes.

_Oh, yes — romance rules this relationship._ Elizabeth sighed, realizing that they might not be so easy to convince.

.

"So, how long have you been a Mountie?" Reggie Grigg asked, as he and Nathan stood on the wood-plank porch.

"Almost eight years," Nathan replied.

"Albert's been talking about joining. Is it hard to get in?"

"The force is more selective these days, but willing recruits are readily accepted. What's hard is sticking with the training, and putting your heart and soul into the assignments you're given, wherever they may be."

"I told Albert about the talk you gave in Mrs. Thornton's class, and he was interested," Reggie said. "It doesn't sound like your work is all that dangerous, since you never had to kill anyone, and you never got shot."

"Yet." Nathan gave him a serious look. "There are no guarantees. Anything could happen at any time."

"Sure. But you've been fine for eight years," the lad pointed out.

"Hold up your lantern."

Nathan turned toward the light and untucked his plaid flannel shirt and undershirt.

"Lord God Almighty!" Reggie exclaimed, when the garish, mostly healed scar on Nathan's midsection was revealed.

"You remember — the boys in class only asked if I'd been _shot_," Nathan said.

"But you haven't killed anyone," Reggie said, as though that minimized the likelihood of encountering danger.

"I've been able to capture outlaws without using deadly force — but trust me, I used _force_."

"Albert doesn't like blood," Reggie said. "He can hardly watch when we slaughter the stock."

"Ah. Then law enforcement is probably not for him."

"Are you afraid of blood?"

"No," Nathan answered.

"Have you seen people die?" Reggie persisted.

"Yes," was his abrupt response.

"Did you ever cry?"

"Once."

.

"Frannie, Albert, what if Mr. and Mrs. Grigg agreed to allow you to marry, but on the condition that you wait at least a year?" Elizabeth broached.

"We're ready now, Mrs. Thornton," Frannie assured. "Mother was sixteen when she married Father. Did she tell you that?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Even so, what's right for one couple may not be right for another. And despite her own age when she married, your mother's in agreement that it's too soon for _you_."

"They say they were better prepared than we are," Frannie admitted. " Dad _is_ a couple of years older than Mom, and he'd built a small house for them on Grandfather's farm. It's still there, in fact. Albert and I were hoping we could move into it after we got married."

"Does anyone live there now?" Elizabeth asked, wishing she'd known about an empty house before Nathan and Betsy had to be split up for a time.

"No." She laughed. "It's a little ramshackle at the moment. But we can't wait to fix it up and make it our own — all our own."

When Frannie turned to gaze rapturously at Albert, Elizabeth had to catch her breath as memories of Jack filled her heart. She gulped hard and clasped her hands tightly, forcing herself back into the moment.

"I love Frannie with all my heart," Albert proclaimed. "We want to start our life together and enjoy every day for as long as we can. We know there are no promises in life," he said philosophically. "My mother died from influenza when I was young. Not long after that, the mine exploded, and dozens of our family friends were lost. Even Mayor Ramsey — our very own mayor — was gunned down out of nowhere! And then …" His eyes sought Elizabeth's.

"You understand, don't you, Mrs. Thornton?" Frannie pleaded. "Don't you wish you'd had more time with your husband?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard, pausing before giving an answer.

"Of course I do," she said under her breath. Her eyes narrowed unhappily as she looked through the living room window at Nathan, a shadow in the lantern light. "But we spent many precious years together before our marriage, allowing our love to grow. I don't regret a single moment."

_Except the moment he was taken from us,_ she thought.

"Mrs. Thornton?"

Frannie's voice pulled Elizabeth back to the present.

"You said Mother and Father would approve if Albert and I were betrothed now, as long as we agreed to wait to be married."

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "They said so."

Frannie looked at her beau. "It would give us time to fix up the old house before we moved in," she said practically.

"We could work on it every day, side by side," Albert said with a smile, caressing Frannie's hand as if it were a priceless treasure.

Elizabeth forced herself to smile, though she was sure her expression was tinged with sadness.

.

**See Chapter 15**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps."_

.


	15. Chapter 15

.

**Chapter 15**

"How did it go?" Nathan asked. He slowed his pace to hers as they started their walk back into town.

"They promised not to elope," she said shortly.

"So you saved the day," he enthused. "I knew you would. You're very convincing."

His friendly smile faded when she looked at him with anguish. Or was it anger?

"Elizabeth, are you upset? Did the parents blame you, as you thought they might?"

"No, they didn't. But when Frannie and Albert made their case for why they wanted to be married, one of their reasons was because Jack and I had so little time as husband and wife before he died."

His heart sank. There was so much he could tell her, but the minute she'd _thought_ he might be leading into that conversation weeks ago — even though he hadn't been — she shut him down.

"I'm sorry," he eventually said. "I truly am."

He figured she would see his apology as a confession that he was closely involved with her husband's death — something both Elizabeth and Rosemary already seemed to suspect.

_I can't defend myself against something I can't explain. _

He sighed.

_At least we were friends for a time. If only for a short time. _

They walked together without another word until he bid her good night at the Coulters' door, and took himself home with a heavy heart.

.

With construction on the new house under way, Nathan had a lot to keep him busy in the weeks that followed their visit to the Grigg home.

As usual, he collected Betsy from Elizabeth's every evening and appreciated that she allowed him a few minutes with little Jack before sending them on their way. She seemed to have settled into a routine with him — able to smile when he and her son interacted — even though the humor never quite reached her eyes.

It haunted him that she seemed even more sad now than on the first day they'd met. For a brief moment, he'd considered requesting an assignment to a new post — for Elizabeth's sake. But he couldn't ask Betsy to start over when she was on the road to healing from her parents' deaths. She'd given her heart to Hope Valley, and was surrounded by everyone's love in return.

He was thankful a little of that affection continued to flow to him. It sustained him, now that he'd lost the first friend he'd made among the townsfolk. Elizabeth had been kind to him even _before _Betsy came to town and charmed her, along with everyone else.

His boots crunched on the gravel road leading to the row houses. Following his afternoon rounds, he'd spent a few hours hammering boards with Lee's crew at the construction site after changing from his uniform into a work shirt and pants.

He noticed that his clothes seemed to fit more snugly these days.

_Either I've been eating better, or I'm building up some muscles,_ he considered, figuring it was the latter since he hadn't had much of an appetite lately.

He passed the Coulter home and was about to take the steps to Elizabeth's when Rosemary called to him.

"Nathan, we're at my place tonight." She waved him over. "I know it's last-minute, but you don't have plans for dinner, do you?"

He wanted to lie and say, "Sorry, we're busy." He truly believed _Elizabeth_ would want him to lie.

But he couldn't. Instead, he said, "We're free as a bird," and tried his hardest to grin after catching a glimpse of Elizabeth and little Jack through the open doorway.

Rosemary smiled in return, and he saw a hint of sympathy in her eyes.

"I know you like beef, and somehow Ned gave me a much larger roast than I'd ordered. Please stay share it with us."

He opened his mouth to refuse, but again, he couldn't.

"Plus, Betsy's craving my peach cobbler for dessert, and she's picking flowers for the dinner table right now," she said, leaving him no option but to say yes.

"We would be delighted." He forced a smile and vowed to keep it on his face _no matter what_!

"Excellent!" She took his arm and just about pulled him through the door, as though he might change his mind. "Would you watch little Jack while Elizabeth helps me in the kitchen?" The youngster in question was a wiggly mass of energy in his mother's arms as he reached out to his friend. "Look at him — I don't think he's seen enough of you lately."

Also wearing a practiced smile, Elizabeth handed over her son. "Thank you," she said, before moving off to the kitchen area.

"Have a seat," Rosemary offered. "I know how hard you and the men are working on the house. Lee will be here soon. Take a minute and relax while you can."

He wasn't sure if relaxing would be possible, with Elizabeth glaring over her shoulder every few seconds and little Jack enthusiastically planting wet kisses on his cheek."

"I love you, too, little guy," Nathan whispered, pressing his lips against the child's forehead and earning a giggle in return. "I've missed you."

Nathan wasn't the only one whose muscles had gotten stronger. Holding little Jack was like wrestling a tiger cub. His tiny toes dug into Nathan's lap and tried to scale up his stomach. Nathan had to shift to one side and wrap his arms securely around him to keep his scar safe from the little fellow's antics.

In the comfort his friend's arms, the youngster began to settle down, as though he'd missed Nathan as much as Nathan missed him. It wasn't naptime, but the baby's eyes began to close as he reclined against Nathan's chest. Nathan locked his hands around him and closed his eyes, too, if for no other reason than to avoid Elizabeth's look of displeasure at having him there.

Although, at his last peek, she didn't appear quite as hostile as she'd seemed when he first arrived.

.

"Aren't they adorable?" Rosemary gushed, keeping her voice down. "How can you keep them apart? They love each other."

"I'm doing it for my son's own good," Elizabeth defended. "The closer they get, the more disappointed he'll be once he knows what happened between his father and Nathan."

"We still don't know _what _happened."

"Nathan apologized. I'd say that's an admission."

"Really? What did he apologize for?"

"When we were coming home from Frannie's, I mentioned Jack's death, and he said he was sorry."

Rosemary frowned. "Elizabeth, that sounds like something any of us would say after someone speaks about a painful subject. How many times have we, your friends, said we're sorry, even though we weren't anywhere near as it happened."

"But, you said yourself you think he was there," Elizabeth said.

"Two men were saved, but many men were there," Rosemary pointed out. "Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"No." Elizabeth was adamant. "If there's any chance it's what I think, I don't want to know."

"But if you knew, you'd be free from the constant wondering. If Nathan's alive because Jack died, you could begin breaking ties with him. I'd be happy to watch Betsy after school, or act as your go-between when he picks her up. Little Jack is young enough that we can help him ease his attachment away from Nathan and toward Lee — I know my husband would love that." Rosemary gently took her friend by the shoulders. "I love you, Elizabeth, and I can see that ignorance is _not_ bliss where Nathan is concerned."

Elizabeth turned her gaze to the little one cradled in the arms of her one-time friend, both of whom were now dozing.

"No, it hasn't been blissful at all," she agreed. "But I can't bring myself to ask him, Rosemary. I just can't."

"Maybe I can help," Rosemary said.

.

**See Chapter 16**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps."_

.


	16. Chapter 16

.

**Chapter 16**

"Bill, I have a _very serious_ favor to ask," Rosemary broached after catching up to the sheriff outside the mercantile.

"I've already invited the Mountie and his niece to dinner," Bill said. "Tomorrow night at the café, if you must know. Yes, they've been in town for months. I'm sorry if I didn't get around to it soon enough to suit you."

"Thank you, Bill. I'm glad my suggestion has been acted on by so many of our esteemed citizens — including our sheriff and new district judge." She put her hands together and bowed slightly to demonstrate appropriate respect.

"You're welcome," he said gruffly. "If you talk to young Betsy beforehand, please tell her I _don't_ require a bouquet of flowers in appreciation."

"Isn't she the sweetest child!" Rosemary gushed. "Bringing flowers to each and every host and hostess. I'm counting on you to thank her when she presents them to you, and put them in a place of honor. It's a bit of good advice Jack gave me at Christmastime one year," she said with a nostalgic expression.

"Fine," he said grudgingly. "I'd hate to make her cry."

"Thank you."

"Are we through?" He started to walk away.

"Wait!" She stopped him. "That's not the favor."

"Isn't dinner enough?" he asked impatiently.

She looked left and right down the sidewalk. "Can we go around the corner and speak privately?"

"Make it quick, Rosemary. I have a lot to take care of before I head back to the city in two days."

"You have the details about how Jack lost his life," she stated. "You gave his eulogy, after all."

"Yes. What's your point?"

"How detailed are those details?"

"You know the story. Jack pushed two Mounties out of the way of a deadly landslide, and sacrificed himself in the process. Why are you revisiting such horror, Rosemary? Elizabeth wouldn't be happy to hear that you're gossiping about her husband's death."

"You don't plan to tell her I'm asking, do you?" She gave him a good staring down until he shook his head. "Now. Do you know the names of the Mounties he saved?"

"No. They weren't included in my copy of the report."

"Can you find out who they are?"

His expression softened. "Does Elizabeth want to meet them? I hadn't thought about that."

"Possibly. But we think we know one of them already."

Her eyes were drawn to the man in red serge walking past the side street where they were whispering.

"You think the Mountie was involved?"

"He's been very closed-mouthed whenever Jack's name comes up," she explained.

"Just because a man can keep his thoughts to himself doesn't mean he's harboring a deep, dark secret," Bill scoffed.

"Elizabeth confided that he brought flowers to Jack's grave one day."

Bill nodded, suspicion beginning to dawn. "All right. I have contacts in the city. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Bill."

"So, when I find out, do I tell Elizabeth — or you?"

"Please, tell me first."

"Fine," he agreed. "You know the two of them better than anyone."

"Thank you. I just _know_ there's a secret, but I pray it's not what we're imagining."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll let you know what I hear."

"I appreciate your help," she said. "I've got to pick up a few things — we're having Betsy and Nathan for dinner tonight. Oh, would you like to join us?"

"Will there be flowers on every imaginable surface?"

"Undoubtedly," she said with a rapturous smile. "And there'll be roasted chicken, too."

He smacked his lips. "It's a tempting offer, but I'll pass."

.

Bill spent the rest of the week in the city, but the afternoon he was expected back in Hope Valley, Rosemary was waiting for him.

"Did you find out?" she asked.

"Yes, but it's not what you're expecting." He handed her a sealed envelope.

"Is Nathan named in the report?" She ripped open the flap.

"Yes," Bill replied. "But …"

"Thank you." She cut him off. "I'll read it for myself. I _have_ to see it with my own eyes."

"Rosemary, Jack didn't …"

"Jack _didn't_ die saving Nathan!" she exclaimed, reading the first section of the document, where the two rescued Mounties were clearly identified. "So where is his name?"

Bill pointed farther down the page.

"Nathan — he tried to _save _Jack?" She plunked down on a wooden bench with a thud. "He dug into the soil using just his hands," she read. "Pulled out Jack at great risk to himself … Carried him away from the danger zone … Worked to resuscitate him … Jack was too badly injured." She looked up. "So he _was_ there when Jack died, but he wasn't one of the Mounties Jack saved."

"As you can see, it's a brief report — about the same as what I received, but with the names included. If you want details, you know who you have to talk to."

"Nathan," she said.

"Are you going to give this to Elizabeth?" Bill asked.

"Yes. I have no choice. They became friends, but then everything changed. She's been thinking the worst. But this — this is far from it. Thank you, Bill."

"You're welcome. I'd say it's my pleasure, but there's no pleasure in remembering how we lost Jack. But if the truth brings Elizabeth any comfort, then I'm glad of that."

.

Rosemary hurried down the street, pausing to peek into the jailhouse window on her way to Lee's office.

_Good. Nathan hasn't picked up Betsy yet._

Bustling through Lee's door, she closed and locked it, and drew the shades.

"Rosemary, I'm still conducting business here."

"I have more important things to discuss than your stuffy business," she announced. "I have news about Nathan."

"More gossip?" he asked. "Isn't that poor man suffering enough without piling on another layer of speculation?"

"What I have here is the perfect cure for his situation with Elizabeth." She tapped the envelope against Lee's desk. "But I want to run it by you first, because you know how men react."

"I'm listening. Shaking in my boots, but listening."

"Here's what I found out."

.

Elizabeth hurried to answer the faint but persistent knocking at her door, but with little Jack in her arms, she wasn't very quick on her feet.

_It can't be Nathan. He's never this impatient — and these days, he hardly dares to make a peep._

She envisioned how dejected he looked lately, and frowned. It wasn't in her nature to deliberately make anyone feel uncomfortable.

_But Jack … I can't get over that._

She flung the door open.

"Rosemary — I wondered if it was you. Why didn't you say something? I would have told you to come on in?"

"Because I didn't want to create a fuss, of course," Rosemary explained in a hushed voice. "And I _had _to talk to you privately. Are we alone?"

"Betsy's upstairs. She just took a fresh bouquet to little Jack's room so we can enjoy the flowers as I rock him to sleep tonight. She's so thoughtful."

"Will she be awhile?" Rosemary inquired.

"I'm sure she'll spend time arranging everything perfectly. She won't be in a hurry, because she invited herself _and_ her uncle over for dinner," Elizabeth explained with a sad smile. "And neither of us could refuse her."

"Oh, that's perfect."

"It's about as far from perfect as you can get," Elizabeth countered, gesturing for her to be seated, as their conversation was looking to be lengthy.

"You _must _read this before she comes down, and before _he_ arrives."

"What is it?" Elizabeth handed over her son and took the envelope, which she noticed was already torn open.

"Brace yourself."

"Rosemary, what have you done?" She eyed her friend suspiciously as she took out the page and unfolded it.

As Elizabeth read the first paragraphs, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Rosemary was pulling a handkerchief from her pocket.

"I don't believe it!" Elizabeth said in shock. "Nathan wasn't involved in Jack's death at all! But why does he always look guilty, and is constantly apologizing?"

"Nathan _was_ involved — just not in the way we thought." Rosemary drew Elizabeth's eye to the pertinent paragraphs.

"No — oh, no."

"I was as surprised as you are."

Rosemary offered the handkerchief, which Elizabeth gratefully accepted.

"This changes everything," Elizabeth said under her breath.

"I thought it might."

Agitated, Elizabeth stood and paced a few steps.

"I have to talk to him. But I can't leave Betsy and my son."

"Lee and I will start something for dinner and watch the children until you return. I saw Nathan at the jailhouse a little while ago. If you leave now, you can catch him there and speak privately."

Elizabeth's eyes were filled with dread.

"If you return without him, I'll make your apologies to Betsy and take her home." Rosemary paused. "And if you return together — well, I hope you do. Elizabeth, you're strong enough to face this. Remember, you've faced worse."

"I don't know what to say," Elizabeth said, clearly in distress.

"Thank him for trying, even if he failed."

Elizabeth nodded. "It's a good place to start."

.

**See Chapter 17**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps."_

.


	17. Chapter 17

**FINALE**

**Chapter 17**

"Elizabeth! Uh, hello." Nathan stammered and bolted awkwardly from behind his desk to stand for the lady. "I'm — I'm sorry."

"_Why_ are you sorry?" She stopped in the middle of the small room, trying to read the face she thought she knew so well. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"I'm sorry to be late for dinner, of course. I must be, since you came to get me." He held out his hands apologetically. "Time got away from me. If you can take me as I am, I won't change out of my uniform."

"Could we talk first?" She clutched the envelope tightly.

"Yes." He took a long breath, dread written all over his face.

"Can we sit?"

"By all means." He pulled two chairs to the front of his desk — together, but not close.

Seated and facing each other, Elizabeth held out the envelope. "I know what happened, and _I'm_ sorry for blaming you."

Puzzled, he opened the document and read it through.

"It's the official report about …. Where did you get this?"

"From Rosemary."

"Where did she …?"

"From Bill. He made inquiries at her request."

He read it again and folded it slowly. "I'm sorry."

"You keep saying you're sorry," she said impatiently. "You said it so often, I thought my husband lost his life _saving_ you! Why didn't you tell me what really happened?"

"You didn't give me a chance," he said simply.

"I'm giving you the chance now. Tell me everything."

He sank back in his chair with a heaviness she'd rarely seen in a man.

"Reggie asked if I'd ever cried during my years of service. I told him 'once.' Jack Thornton was the _once_."

Nathan placed the paper on his desk and rested his hand atop it. Elizabeth followed the motion, staring at his hand. He self-consciously pulled both hands into his lap and clasped them tightly.

She continued staring, this time at both hands.

"Elizabeth. Please. Stop torturing yourself by picturing what happened."

"You dug him out and tried to revive him." Breathlessly, she repeated what the document said. "What was his, um, condition once you got him free?" Her voice raised to a high pitch as she forced out the words.

He closed his eyes and ran a fist across his dampening lashes.

"Nathan, I have to know," she pleaded. "Was he conscious? Did he speak of — me — at the end?"

"He wasn't killed instantly," Nathan admitted, choking on the words. "He was crushed. Injured beyond what anyone could possibly survive. But he opened his eyes. They _begged _me, though he said not a word."

He took out his handkerchief and made a muffled sound into it.

Elizabeth clutched her own handkerchief and attempted to stem the wave of tears coursing down her cheeks.

But she persisted.

"Where was he that you could see his eyes so clearly?" she urged. "Was he on the ground? On a stretcher beside you? Were you with him until …?"

He held out hands that began to tremble.

"It was twilight," he recalled. "A spring evening, but it was cold. The ground was cold."

His hands shook harder and he clenched them tightly, pounding them down on his legs.

"So I held him in my arms. Off the ground, close to my chest. Until the moment he took his final breath."

He gasped through the words, his shoulders heaving and his head hanging in despair.

Even though she wiped her eyes, it was like looking through a fog when she reached out to his chin. She didn't touch him, but he raised his face toward her.

"The last eyes he looked into were yours," she said softly. "And the last hands that held him …"

She took one of his fists and opened it, stroking it from palm to fingertips again and again.

"Your hands hold Jack's son with so much care."

Head bowed and tears flowing, Nathan gently pulled away from her grasp.

"I haven't told you everything," he admitted.

She held her breath and waited.

"I prayed for him," he said, laboring over the words. "When I said 'amen,' he closed his eyes. His breathing slowed. The last word I spoke was 'Elizabeth.' Over and over, I whispered your name: 'Elizabeth. Elizabeth. _Elizabeth_.' He died with your name surrounding him."

She was stunned. She wanted to say, "Forgive me for misjudging you." She wanted to say, "I'll never forget your kindness to Jack." But she couldn't say anything while she choked on her tears.

When she finally caught her breath, and after he seemed to, too, she simply said, "Thank you."

She held out her hand, and he took it, looking at her curiously.

"It's a — a pleasure to _truly_ know the man who was there for my husband, when I couldn't be," she said with sincerity.

His face contorted into a pained smile. "The pleasure is mine, ma'am."

She squeezed his hand affectionately. "Please call me 'Elizabeth.' _All_ my friends do."

He nodded, unable to say a word.

"Someday, I hope you'll tell me about Jack's last days on duty," she said, starting to breathe normally again.

"I would be honored," Nathan smiled, this time without the pained look. "After he died, I wrote down everything I could remember about our mission."

"You're a writer?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes." His eyes scanned the stack of personal journals on top of his filing cabinet.

"So am I." Her face tilted up, revealing a peaceful smile. "Seems we have a lot in common. We'll have to share notes sometime."

"I'd like that," he said, still holding her hand.

"Maybe after dinner?"

"I'd like that _very_ much."

"Then let's hurry and eat," she said with a grin. "It seems like forever since you and I had a nice visit."

.

"There you are!" Rosemary gushed, when Elizabeth and Nathan entered Elizabeth's row house. "I kept dinner warm for us, but you took so long in coming back that I went ahead and fed the children."

Elizabeth hurried to Rosemary and gave her a long hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "You were right."

"I'm always right." Rosemary winked. "Just ask Lee." She smiled at her husband, who was sitting on the couch with Betsy, the two of them keeping little Jack occupied.

Elizabeth took in the scene — her cozy living room filled with so many of her favorite people.

The minute young Jack caught a glimpse of red, he squirmed around and reached out for Nathan.

"Looks like it's your turn to take over." Lee laughed, standing and shifting the child into Nathan's arms. "Good thing you're an expert at eating with this little guy on your lap."

Lee went to help Rosemary set the food on the table.

"We make a good team, don't we?" Nathan gave the child a squeeze while rocking him from side to side, while little Jack giggled as he ran his tiny hands over his friend's whisker stubble.

_He seems lighter,_ Elizabeth thought, watching Nathan through new eyes. _Much more so than when he first came to town._

She hadn't recognized it then, but when he'd arrived with a heavy heart, he wasn't only grieving the deaths of his brother and sister-in-law, but also bearing the burden of having failed to save Jack, and then meeting Jack's family.

It wasn't until her gaze met his that she realized she'd been watching his hands again. The hands that had comforted Jack as his Heavenly Father beckoned him to his eternal reward were the hands that found delight in soothing and supporting Jack's son.

"How did I not see it before?" she murmured.

Rosemary stepped behind her and placed her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. "Aren't they a sight to behold?" she whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

"Yes. Oh, Rosemary, you told me that ignorance isn't bliss. You were right. _This_ is."

.

**THE END**

**Reader Feedback Welcome — Thank you!**

.

_Thank you to all who have offered enthusiastic reviews of my story! _

_My heart goes out to those who prefer to read stories about Elizabeth and Jack._

_ I know that his loss will forever be felt._

_._

_If you enjoyed this story, please check out my fan fiction about "Chesapeake Shores."_

_Search fanfiction . net for writer "Annette Zoaps."_

.


End file.
